Melissa's Choice
by amane's quill
Summary: chap21- Meliisa has escaped her controller parents, made new allies, recieved the morphing power, only to be captured by Visser Three himeslf. Can she and her newly rescued andalite friend get out this alive...or worse uninfested?
1. Prologue

SSJ Claire's note: Wow! I'm back again. This story is what should have come before Love The Warrior , Hate The War. It is actually a combination of two stories I wrote when I was younger. Much younger. So much revision has been done as I am quoting it from memory. For you who didn't read the above mentioned story , that's totally cool. Because to be honest , it should have all started here. For all of you who loved , praised , criticized or whatever the story Love the Warrior , Hate the War , I hope you love this just as much. Melissa and Reubren are back! If you are totally new , great! I hope you enjoy just the same. And now I've talked enough. Let's begin.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
" Hurry up!" a voice down below me hissed. " We gotta get outaa here fast! If they catch us we're toast!"  
  
A girl with dark , curly brown hair looked up at me. Her name was Sabrina. Probably now one of the only people I could trust.  
  
" Coming!" I replied. I threw my suite case down to her. I ran back to my dresser and grabbed the necklace my mom had given me on my last birthday..or at least the last birthday her Yeerk remembered.  
  
I hated it. I hated leaving them. But I had no choice. It was either stay here , try to take them back and die , in which I would get Sabrina and possibly M.C. who was acting as a lookout around bushes involved and killed..or the second choice , escape and return another day.  
  
I pushed my long blonde hair out of my face and threw one leg over the windowsill. And with great effort , swung the other one over. I shivered. The breeze was cool. I closed my eyes and pushed myself from the window. I bended my knees preparing for impact.  
  
" Uhh!"  
  
Sabrina gave me a gentle smile. Carefully masked pity. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah , I didn't sprain it." I said nonchalantly , pretending not to know what she was talking about.  
  
" No. I mean about all of this." She waved her hand at the surrounding yard and houses. " You won't be able to come back for a while...it may be the last time you see your home."  
  
The concern was genuine. It was so hard to believe my new found friends were not human.yet , if you looked deeply into there eyes you could tell. And what I knew about Rachel , Jake , Marco , Cassie , and some boy named Tobias...it was still all just sinking in for me and I knew it wasn't the end of things I'd have to get used to.  
  
I looked up one last time at the place that had once been my refuge and had now become a death trap. And the people who had raised me and cared for me were now my enemies. The sadness threatened to kill me.  
  
" I've said my good byes." I said in a voice stronger than I felt. " Let's go."  
  
Sabrina beckoned for M.C. . A boy with hair redder than any human should possess , and green eyes rimmed with a faint trace of brown came hurrying over. His short ponytail bounced behind him.  
  
" It's clear." he whispered. " Are we ready?"  
  
" Yeah." said Sabrina. She turned to me and tried a semi-cheerful smile. " Well , my friend , you're one of us now."  
  
I smiled back and nodded. Horrible as everything was , I guess it's human nature to be comforted by the fact that you're not alone.  
  
" Let's do bird morphs to get out of here." I suggested.  
  
" Yeah ," M.C. agreed. " Whether we can fly on our own or not , if humans see us.."  
  
He paused and laughed. " Can you picture the tabloids?"  
  
" Jake would be furious and Marco would eat it up." I said , grinning.  
  
" Yeah , well Jakes not the leader of the Mendelites." Sabrina said.  
  
There was a bit of an edge to her voice. Sabrina would never admit it , but even though she claims she doesn't like being a leader , I don't think the idea of someone stealing it from her was appealing.  
  
We began our morphs , and as my body began to change I gazed back longingly at my house. What would Visser Three do when he figured out I was gone? I whispered a prayer.  
  
Please Mom and Dad , be safe. Please Dad , carry on as the school assistant principle as you always do , and Mom , my real Mom , make a real smile for me from time to time. Please don't get hurt by that lunatic. May the Lord keep you.  
  
We took off from the ground and into the night sky. The moon was huge behind the trees.  
  
You probably know enough about the animorphs to have guessed who I am. My name is Melissa Chapman. Does no good to hide my last name , they know who I am. This is my story , no not just my story , a story about my incredible new friends , and an Andalite. 


	2. I like Earth'

Diclaimer: I do not own animorphs or Melissa Chapman. Or any of their logos , ect. The great Katherine Applegate Sama does. I do own the Mendelites and Reubren. I am not getting paid for this and would prefer NOT to get sued.  
  
Note that this story will contain allot more about the Mendelites. It would be impossible to exclude them because they do play a big role in Melissa's fate. No worries. The animorphs still show up time to time. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
" Come on Sabrina , ever since Rachel ditched me , I haven't had many people over." I said trying to convince the obviously uncomfortable exchange student to come to my house. " My dad doesn't bite , you know."  
  
Sabrina gave a nervous laugh. " Are you sure?"  
  
" Sabs!"  
  
She sighed. " I dunno. It kind of bothers me that you say Rachel 'ditched you' she's a nice kid from what I can tell. What happened with you two?"  
  
My first week of school , Rachel had been avoiding me. Sometimes when I walked up to her.she seemed so far away.sometimes she didn't even notice me until ten seconds later. Then she'd fake a smile and say hello. That's all our relationship was now. A smile and a hello every now and then in the hall. I tried to make plans with her , but their was always an excuse. That same day I asked her to the mall and she said she couldn't go , I saw her with Cassie in the food courts with Jake , Marco and two other kids. They all seemed engrossed in a very deep conversation. I'd lost her. Just like I'd lost my parents.  
  
Maybe it was my fault. For being so distant , for not talking to her more. I had been so depressed. My dad acting like a complete jerk and ignoring me , and my mom never even being around.  
  
But they were never like that before. It's like one day things were good , and the next day they just changed. Sometimes it would seem like they were the people I knew again , then it would go back to the same old thing. Cold smiles , tender words that I knew were a lie , and maddening silence at the dinner table. They no longer attended my gymnastics meets, no longer cared what I did at all. It was like I didn't exist. They just wanted me out of their way.  
  
" Melissa.I - I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I shouldn't have asked." Sabrina sounded remorseful.  
  
I hadn't realize a tear had ran down my cheek. The bell rang. Kids sluggishly went back to their homerooms.  
  
" No , I'm sorry." I whispered. " I haven't been feeling well lately - will you excuse me?"  
  
I ran towards the girl's bathroom. I didn't need Sabrina to see me have an emotional breakdown. Not when she was only person besides Madison that talked to me in the hall.  
  
I met Sabrina somewhere in the third month of my miserable existence at school. I really didn't like school much even before Rachel wasn't my friend anymore. Now it was worse.  
  
I had been sitting by myself at the lunch table. And she walked up to me smiling shyly and asked if she could sit with me.  
  
" My names Sabrina." she said. " I'm an exchange student."  
  
" I'm Melissa." I said smiling back. " Where are you from?"  
  
The girls face flushed. " U-u-u-m , a really far away place that you probably couldn't pronounce."  
  
I laughed. It felt so good to laugh. " Okay , I'll take your word for it."  
  
" This place is really big." she fidgeted with a piece of her hair. " And me and my friend Madison have different classes. I have art with Lavender , but I can't find my other classes. Could you help?"  
  
" Sure." I said. " Just show me your schedule."  
  
" Thanks!" she looked relieved.  
  
" So , um , can you say something in your own language?" I asked.  
  
She looked nervous.  
  
" Really." I coaxed. " I like different languages."  
  
" O-okay. I guess it can't hurt." she stuttered. " Lathashi ata asuran Earthana."  
  
" What's that mean?" I asked. " It sounds pretty."  
  
She smiled shyly. But the other half of her expression suggested that she felt like kicking herself. " I really like Earth."  
  
And that's how my our strange friendship began. If I had had more time to think about it , I could have gotten suspicious , it was a strange thing to say. But then the lunch bell rang.  
  
As Sabrina moved towards her art class I could have sworn I heard her muterring , " Sabrina you fool! Idiot , idiot ,idiot!"  
  
But maybe it was my imagination.  
  
Present time  
  
I splashed cold water on my face  
  
" Hey you okay?" Sabrina had followed me.  
  
" You'll be late for class." I sniffled. My eyes were red.  
  
" So will you. Come on , answer my question."  
  
" Yes , and no." I answered.  
  
She nodded like that made perfect sense. " I know the feeling."  
  
I laughed. " I'm a little embarrassed. I didn't mean to cry in front of you."  
  
She shrugged. " When it's time to cry you cry."  
  
Another weird statement from Sabrina.  
  
She handed me a piece of toilet paper. I blew my nose.  
  
Lavender walked in. Lavender supposedly moved from some one place or another. She had short black hair and brown eyes with green lining.  
  
" Darn it you two , if there was a party in here , I should have been invited," she joked.  
  
She checked her reflection. She was skinny and about a foot shorter than me.  
  
" Wanna cut with me?" she asked me and Sabrina like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Sabrina scowled. " Cutting classes again?!"  
  
" But this other stuff is so boring!" Lavender began to wash red paint off her hands. Obviously she had just had art class.  
  
All Lavender ever does is draw.  
  
" Lavender you cannot - " Sabrina began but she was already out the door.  
  
Sabrina took off after her. I followed.  
  
But Lavender had halted in her tracks , because in front of her stood none other than my dad.  
  
" H-iya there." Lavender said smiling nervously. " I-Iwas just going - "  
  
" -out the front door!" my dad barked finishing it for her.  
  
" Ah - ." Lavender exchanged a glance with Sabrina.  
  
" Go back to you class!" he ordered.  
  
Lavender walked away looking resentful.  
  
My dad glared after her. Something about it scared me. My dad had never looked at a kid like that. Like.....he wanted to hurt her.  
  
Don't be silly! I thought.  
  
He looked at Sabrina like she was something that he had stuck to his shoe. " And what kind of trouble were you planning?" he accused.  
  
Sabrina just looked at him steadily. I had to admire her. If somebody had looked at me like that........  
  
" Aren't you supposed to be in your math class?" he demanded.  
  
" No. English." she said coldly.  
  
" Then get moving!" he shot her a withering look and walked past me like I wasn't even there.  
  
Sabrina sent him a backwards glance that wasn't nice. She muttered something in her language I could have sworn was a curse.  
  
I had an unpleasant feeling that something had just gone , way , way , over my head. What did my dad hold against Sabrina?  
  
Yay! The first chappie is complete! I read over it and liked it okay. Feel free to comment on the Mendelites as the are my characters. Do you like , not like? 


	3. Confrontation

A prologue and 2 chapters! Don't you feel spoiled? But I always do that when I first begin a story. I expect reviews if you want me to update. That's the only way I know when to. But I usually udate ever Friday of every week unless I'm on a role and feel like updating more. ^^ Enjoy chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" I see , so you'll be late coming home." I said sadly. " But Dad you and Mom never even have dinner with me anymore."  
  
My dad had called me to his office after school. At first I though I was in trouble for being with Sabrina. But he and Mom supposedly were eating out somewhere.  
  
He sighed irritably. " Melissa , try to be more understanding. It's Sharing business , and Mr. Visser will be there. He has invited your Mom to come also and it's an honor."  
  
I began to ask why it was such a great 'honor' when a look in his eye cut me short. His whole life , revolved around the Sharing now!  
  
Mr. Visser. What kind of a name was that? I didn't like it. It sounded evil. I only saw the guy once and I didn't like him. He was introduced to me and mom by my father , and the creep tried to shake my hand. I admit it. I was afraid of him. And I refused.  
  
My parents gaped at me like I had committed a crime worthy of torture.  
  
I left my Dad's office in a worse mood than I had been in. It made me mad. It made me want to get back at him for the way he had made me feel the last few months. I know that's really awful but that's how I felt.  
  
Then all of the sudden the world looked brighter. A smiled lit my face. I had a beautiful idea.  
  
He didn't like Sabrina? Oh well , he'd get over it.  
  
I had a positively evil smirk on my face by the time I found Sabrina. So great was my exultation that I nearly plowed into her.  
  
" Hey! You look happier. What's up?" Sabrina asked amused by the sudden change of my mood.  
  
" My parents will be gone for a few hours or so. It's a perfect chance for you to come hang out at my house." I suggested trying not to look as excited as I felt.  
  
" It's risky , don't you think?" she looked worried. " I mean you're Dad doesn't like me , you may have noticed. We'll be in some pretty deep trouble if we're caught."  
  
I watched her hopefully while she decided. " Why not? I mean , you're SURE he'll be gone for hours , right?"  
  
" Positive."  
  
Her face lit up. " Okay. Say , do you have a playstation 2?"  
  
" You like that?" I said genuinely surprised. Rachel had never been much for games like I had.  
  
" Sure." she said. " I have a few games I could bring."  
  
"Yeah I have one. Bring them!" I said.  
  
" Nice. I have a fellow gamer." She winked. " See ya later on."  
  
We set a time , and went to our homes.  
  
I got to my house around 4:00. My parents were leaving at 5:30. I told Sabrina to come at 6:00. It would be close to suppertime when she came. I picked up the phone and dialed for some pizza after checking to see if there were some drinks in the fridge. I'm an awful cook , so I decided not to risk it.  
  
My parents didn't even look up when I snatched the phone off the table. I didn't expect them too. That's how much of a nonentity I had become. They used to give me the third degree on my every move. Who are you calling? Where you going? This time it was nice.  
  
My Dad was yelling at Mom to hurry up , they were going to be late. He used to never yell at her.  
  
They fight right in front of me sometimes. They don't care whether I see or not.  
  
They left and in a half hour my door bell rang. Sabrina stood there with a plastic bag in her hands loaded with a few games.  
  
She arrived almost two minutes after the pizza had.  
  
" Oh I didn't know you cooked food!" she said when she smelled it.  
  
I laughed. " It would be burnt if I did. I ordered it."  
  
We sat and ate. We talked about the days events , laughed at the way Lavender looked when she ran into Dad.  
  
" Thank you." Sabrina said.  
  
" For what?" I was confused.  
  
" For ordering the food and feeding me and inviting me into your house , what else?" she laughed. She looked at the half gone pizza. " You really didn't have to do that."  
  
She cocked her head. " So now what?"  
  
I looked at the bag she'd brought along. " Games?" I suggested.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
After an hour or so of playing , she suddenly commented , " You sure look content."  
  
" Yeah well , I enjoy small things like this." I said.  
  
She smiled. " You're a surprising human being. So do I."  
  
" I mean for some people it's parties , and there's nothing wrong with that of course." I said. " Remember when parties used to be fun?"  
  
Sabrina smiled.  
  
" These days , " I went on. " It's getting drunk , or making out or going beyond making out that does it for some people. I just always wanted more than that."  
  
" Yeah , sometimes people forget what it is to have fun." Sabrina allowed.  
  
" I like normal stuff like this." I said.  
  
" Well you seem happier." Sabrina said , smiling.  
  
" It was nice to have someone sit with me at the dinner table for once." I said without thinking. My face immediately flushed.  
  
" Are you're parents kind to you?" she asked suddenly looking right in my eyes.  
  
The question surprised me. " What?"  
  
I didn't hear her reply over the door being thrown open down stairs.  
  
Both of us jumped up. I switched my playstation off. My fear was mirrored in Sabrina's face.  
  
" MELISSA!" my Dad sounded generally enraged.  
  
" I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." Sabrina babbled , losing her composure.  
  
I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs.  
  
" Hide!" I practically threw Sabrina into my closet.  
  
Just in time too , because just then both of them busted in looking extremely ticked off.  
  
" Where is she?" my Dad demanded.  
  
Well he sure got to the point quick.  
  
It was amazing how dangerous he looked. His face was transformed. This wasn't my father. I didn't know this man.  
  
" Where are you hiding that brat?!" my mom demanded.  
  
My mom has never called another kid a brat in her life.  
  
Who were these people?  
  
Then I remembered. Damn! I had left the mess we made on the kitchen table! It didn't even pay to lie.  
  
My Dad stomped across the room and shoved me away from the front of the closet door.  
  
I tripped over backwards and fell on the floor. I began to shake. I'd never seen either of them so mad. My mother gave a piercing suspicious look. She also gave me a look like she wanted to throttle me.  
  
Neither of them looked really concerned whether or not I was hurt.  
  
I wish I was exaggerating I really do. It was terrifying , what I was reading in their eyes. And murder was written all over them.  
  
My Dad threw open the closet door. He spotted Sabrina and regarded her with a look reserved for a piece of dung.  
  
" Leave this place now." He ordered in a more stable tone , hardly holding back anger.  
  
Sabrina obediently came out , without arguing. She focused on my Dad , like someone would focus on an extremely volatile , unstable person.  
  
" What have we told you about having strangers while we're not home?!" my mom exploded.  
  
My Dad spun on me about to start shouting. I didn't move from my place on the floor.  
  
I shielded my face getting the insane notion that he was going to hit me.  
  
" Do you realize how stupid - "  
  
" Wait!" Sabrina yelled out looking alarmed and scared for me. " Don't blame her! It was my idea! I asked her to come!"  
  
"You don't have to take up for-" I began.  
  
But something in Sabrina's eyes scared me. Begging me to just go along with it. I fell silent.  
  
She cautiously walked past my mad parents.  
  
She turned as she left. Her eyes were sad. " I'm really sorry Melissa. I shouldn't have come at all.I.."  
  
" You piece of filth!" my Dad's voice snapped. " Skulking around our home! Leave! Don't ever show your dirty face here again!"  
  
I didn't know whether to die of shock or embarrassment. Sabrina turned and fled.  
  
" I'm sorry." She mouthed one last time before going.  
  
My mom followed her out.  
  
My Dad focused on me. " You're punished. You do not leave this house after school or invite people like that in."  
  
It was the last straw , hearing him talk about Sabrina like that. She was the one that had been around when they weren't. And I was more angry than afraid.  
  
" What is WRONG with you?!" I practically screamed , jumping to my feet. " You and Mom aren't ever there for me , don't care whether I go and get myself freaking killed, ignore me half the time when I'm crying , and when I have one friend over you place me under house arrest!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I clenched my fists. " I don't know who you are anymore! You don't even care anymore do you? Do you?!"  
  
He just looked at me coldly. " You are over emotional and need to calm yourself. Now if you will excuse me , I have business to attend to. Stay in this room until you're let out."  
  
" Dad!" I cried desperately. I reached for him. He pulled away and walked out off the room. I heard the door lock. " Dad come back and talk to me please!"  
  
I yanked at the door. " Dad!"  
  
I sank to the floor and began to sob.  
  
This is the end of chapter two. The next chapter will likely be Sabrina's or one of the animorphs. For all who are wondering Reubren will not come until later chapters. She hasn't met him yet. 


	4. Reminence

Chapter 3 already. What can I say? I felt like writing and I did. This is Sabrina's POV. Thought I'd change the title too. I didn't like the first one. Ah well.  
  
Note to Addy Chan: Glad to see you're still a R/M fan. (laughs) You should remember some of this. You were around when I wrote it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heart pounding I ran around the curb. I hadn't gotten too far from that house when -  
  
" Oomp! Hey watch it!" I get snappish when I'm scared.  
  
Slightly taken aback I noticed who had ran into. It was Jake. And he was standing there scowling at me. Not good. You see , Jake hardly ever scowls , but when he does you're in trouble.  
  
And I had a feeling he knew exactly where I'd been spending my time the last hour.  
  
" Do you know that controllers tracked you this afternoon?" he demanded in a not so calm voice.  
  
Oh. That would explain how Chapman figured it out. Someone had probably alerted him that there was a Mendelite 'spy' in his house. It didn't explain why I was tracked.  
  
" Why would they be watching me?" I tried for a humorous tone. " I assure you I am not that interesting."  
  
Jake didn't look amused. He looked angry. " I wasn't going to say anything about it at first because I respected you enough as another leader to not have to tell you what to do. But now it's causing problems."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair looking nervous , almost embarrassed by what he had to tell me. " They've been noticing all the time you spend around Melissa Chapman. I don't know if you two are friends or what , but they're getting suspicious. And today their suspicions seem confirmed."  
  
My stomach turned. I know it was foolish to go to Melissa's house. It's hard to explain but I felt like she had almost needed it. It was like someone was calling for help and no one was bothering to even look up. And I considered Melissa a friend.  
  
On the other hand if something happened to Melissa because I was at her house..I felt like I had two choices and neither were nice. Not go and feel like dirt , or compromise my responsibility as a leader for one night , and possibly rouse suspicion from Chapman which would , probably , make him begin to suspect Melissa.  
  
I have a great life , don't I?  
  
" Why did you go to that house? Did you just suddenly forget who you are and what you do and what Chapman is and what he does? And not to sound like Marco , but , are you insane?"  
  
He stood there glaring at me , waiting for a reply .  
  
" She and I are good friends at school. She asked me to go to her house ..so I went." It was weak excuse. It even sounded weak to me. But it was the truth. " And she told me that neither of them would be home."  
  
" No excuse!" he snapped.  
  
" Nobody should be that alone, Jake." I said softly. " For my part , I like this kid. And I just keep seeing her slip further away every day. She doesn't have anybody. I know what I did today was stupid , but can't you understand?"  
  
For a moment Jake's expression wavered , then it hardened again. " You all came here: Lavender , Madison , M.C., and the rest to save this planet , not just one lonely girl."  
  
I felt myself getting angry. I started to protest but he cut me off. " I realize you guys were forced into this and you probably don't even WANT to be here. But too bad! I don't care if that's harsh. We wish we could be normal too. You didn't come to socialize , you came to be our support in this war."  
  
" So what am I supposed to do? Become detached like you?! Block everyone one out?!" I hissed so no one would hear me.  
  
I saw his eyes flicker. He was hurt. It was meant to hurt.  
  
" You know what? We've had these fights before and I know I'm not going to convince you. You talk about it with your people. But if you screw up and get yourselves in trouble, don't expect US to get you out."  
  
He turned and walked always. I was shocked. It was cold. Colder than Jake had ever been. But I also knew he meant it.  
  
I sighed and kicked an empty coke can.  
  
I knew when the military personnel walked into that classroom and told us we were being recruited to train , it was going to be hard. And probably even horrible. I knew I wouldn't come back the same.  
  
But I never suspected something as small as this would be and obstacle , and now I didn't know what to do.  
  
I gritted my teeth. I envied those on the home world who didn't have to put up with this.  
  
We were , by mere physiological luck , a race of fighters to be reckoned with. Our instincts were sharp. And we were intelligent strategists. Maybe in you've heard of something called chi , or ki in martial arts. We are born with chi high enough to levitate off the ground and fly.  
  
But at heart , we favored art and music. And we loved to build things and dream up things. We are widely known in the galaxy for our superior art skills and creations.  
  
Like most races , we did war on each other once. But after a while it became an annoyance. It got in the way of our love creating or writing , or drawing. It was more important to us than fighting one another.  
  
But then we allied ourselves with the andalites and agreed to fight. They must have been desperate. Andalites are so proud. I nearly choked when we first heard that they were asking for our help.  
  
We were loaded on a ship and we received a message to meet with a Dome Ship. But it was a cleverly laid out trap for us. Yeerk intelligence caught wind of the fact that the Andalites had new allies. It wasn't entirely a lie. We found a Dome Ship - crippled then blasted away in front of our very eyes. Visser Three thought it would be amusing to show to us.  
  
But I've skipped many things. The fear , the disbelief. I was a kid! What right did they have to drag us into this? But after what I saw - what right did we have to sit back while our soldiers died?  
  
So me and my friends are the only ones who escaped to Earth. We were basically wondering around in the woods and starving when by lucky chance we happened to see Aximili feeding in a field.  
  
It was ironic really. We knew him , and he knew us. And so we met the animorphs.  
  
I began to walk home , trying to remember things the way they were before it had gotten so crazy.  
  
Plus , Jake was right. But I wasn't worried about me. I could more than handle Yeerk scum. If Melissa was in trouble then it was my fault. But how could I help her and not draw attention?  
  
The only solution I came up with was to stay away from her , but what kind of an answer was that? She'd already lost one friend.  
  
I gritted my teeth. You'd think with all the problems in the world , there'd be more answers!  
  
So concludes chapter 3. Poor Sabrina. Decisions , decisions. However in the next chapter the plot should thicken. It may seem slow , but so were some of the best books I'd ever read. I know I've said it once but again won't hurt: a story is no good , if you don't even know what's going on. 


	5. What Melissa Overheard

Erk! Only two reviews? Well that's not encouraging. *pouts* Plus even as I write this , I don't know when I'll be able to upload as fanfiction.net seems to keep going weird on me. Sabrina: When has that stopped you? Melissa: Yeah when has that stopped you? Author: Shhh! Don't tell them! (looks abashed.) What I have to put up with...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
My eyes were read and swollen when I finally looked up from the floor. Only God knows how long I was crying , and I was beginning to have my doubts that even he cared.  
  
I stood up shakily. I turned the door handle. Still locked. I sighed.  
  
The rational part of me told it to just let it go. But unfortunately I don't learn easy. I kept going over it in my head trying to figure out what had went so horribly wrong. We were the perfect family until that one day. I began to wonder if my parents weren't part of a cult. Maybe that's what the sharing really was.  
  
Question: Had my life become nightmare?  
  
Answer: Worse. With a nightmare at least you get to wake up.  
  
Maybe I had been going about the wrong way. Always sitting back , waiting for someone to hand me the answers. It occurred to me then , that night , that I would have to stop being a cry baby and find the answers on my own. I'd have to get smart if I was going to survive.  
  
I pulled a bobby pin off of my dresser and began to pick the lock of my door. Funny isn't it? My dad is the one who taught me how to pick a lock and my Dad is the one who locked me in.  
  
I stepped out into the hallway and heard muffled voices downstairs. I walked only halfway down , cautiously , straining not to make a sound.  
  
" Damn that human child." a cold voice said that I didn't recognize.  
  
" It certainly would be easier with her out of the way." agreed a female voice , sullenly. " Now we have Mendelites infiltrating our home."  
  
" Yet if we touch a hair on her head , these human-" he noticed his voice began to rise and lowered it again. " -these sores on our flesh , will make our lives a hell , if Visser Three doesn't do that first."  
  
" It's the only way to keep them voluntary."  
  
That's when I recognized the voices. It was my parents. Only their voices had been so transformed by malice I didn't take it for them at first. I took a step back and covered my mouth in shock.  
  
" Well it's time to give the report." my Dad said.  
  
" You may as well get it done." my mother said. " I have an appointment. Some meeting with the parents and the school bored." She heaved a sigh of disgust. " These humans are so tiresome. I look forward to the day we enslave them all."  
  
I heard the door close as she left.  
  
Numbly I continued own the stairs. But I felt as if someone else was moving me forward. Dazed , I had barely comprehended what I just heard. And I didn't know what to think except to follow my father and not let him see me.  
  
He turned his head and I darted back around the corner. He was watching over his shoulder. Making sure no one was around. Then he headed towards the basement.  
  
I waited until I couldn't see him , then cautiously followed. He pulled the door behind him , but it didn't close all the way. I waited for him to walk down the steps , then crept up to the door. I watched through the crack , but didn't dare open it any wider.  
  
He walked over to a desk in the corner and pulled open a drawer. He extracted some keys. Then he walked over to a door on the other side of the room.  
  
I realized I'd never noticed it before. It had been a long time since I'd been down to the basement. But this door was made of gleaming steel. He unlocked it and inside there was a glowing white panel. Light shown off of it and made the dark basement dim. He pressed his hand against it , and another wall slid open that had a blue panel. He ran his hand over that one and a spot light appeared on the ceiling.  
  
My Dad stood stiff and nervous , waiting. Seconds went by - suddenly a the light shown so bright I had to close my eyes. After letting a few seconds go by , I opened one eye and the light began to form into a new shape. Slowly a body began to materialize , but it was like no body I'd ever seen.  
  
It had metallic blue fur , with a light tan in some of it's features. The torso and arms were like that of a human. So was the neck. But the hands were delicate and the fingers were too many. The face had large eyes , a darker tan than its fur. Two vertical slits were there would have been a nose. But their was no visible signs of a mouth. Two stalk eyes were mounted on its head.  
  
It was an intelligent face , but not a friendly one. There was a coldness in its features.  
  
The bottom half reminded me of a dear. But the tail was long and curved like a scorpions. It ended in a sharp scythe.  
  
In short I was looking at some centaur gone horribly , horribly wrong. Don't get me wrong. The creature in some way could have been strangely handsome , with a touch of mythical beauty.  
  
But the feeling that reeked off of this creature galvanized me. It was terrible. It stopped my breath.  
  
" May the kandronna shine and strengthen you , Visser." my Dad said in a very careful , very respectful tone.  
  
The creature favored my Dad with a contemptuous look and didn't return the greeting. Then in a sneering voice , " I see you are not late today Iniss two two six. How pleasant that you've finally learned to report to me on time. I trust you've learned to deal with...certain difficulties."  
  
The voice dripped with sarcasm. But it was like it was not the creature's real voice. Just a simulation of a voice that this weird machine was using to communicate.  
  
" Y-yes , Visser. I- we-locked the human girl in her room. She will not cause any disturbances."  
  
" Glad to hear it , Iniss two two six , glad to hear it." now the voice was scornful. " However I have been informed of some rather disturbing news."  
  
I couldn't see my Dad's expression , but I saw his body twitch. " News? Disturbing?"  
  
" Yes Iniss , disturbing." The voice was deadly calm , just holding back anger. " News about bandits and filth of that like going undetected at your home."  
  
Now it was not a question of whether my father was frightened. He began to shake.  
  
" I believe we both know the source of the problem." the blue hologram continued in a fake reasonable tone. His main eyes narrowed at my father.  
  
" B-but Visser! I-" my dad stuttered  
  
" SILENCE!" the voice roared.  
  
The force of the power behind that command almost sent me running. It's the kind of power that makes you want to blindly obey and beg not to be killed. I was mesmerized by it.  
  
" I want this problem taken care of Iniss two two six. I want it taken care of by tomorrow evening when my Blade ship lands to get resources. Understood?"  
  
" The- the girl?"  
  
" Brilliant insight." it snapped impatiently.  
  
" But my host - " my father protested  
  
" We'll just have to risk it won't we?" the voice said unconcernedly. " And if you find you cannot control him , we'll just have to have you removed and replaced with more able Yeerk. The hard way."  
  
Suddenly the form began to change. The beautiful , blue body melted away. In it's place was a hideous purple , translucent creature with a tube mouth.  
  
I let out a cry of terror , turned and fled from the basement door faster than perhaps I've ever run in my entire life, I think I caught a last glimpse of my father and I don't know if he saw me or not. But I didn't stop until I had relocked myself in my room , snapped out the lights , and dove under my covers.  
  
My heart was hammering in my chest. I didn't understand much of what I'd seen , I didn't know what a 'Yeerk' was or a 'kandrona' but I understood enough to know if I was seen , I was dead , and that man downstairs was not my real father. Who were these people , and what had they done with parents?! What the hell was going on?!  
  
And who was that blue freak?! And what did he mean , 'take care of me'?! Was I gonna die?! Since when did a bunch of aliens live at my house?!!!  
  
I heard a door slam downstairs. I had the distinct suspicion that my so- called father had exited much in the same fashion I had. And now his steps were coming up the stairs. I forced my tense body to relax. I forced my tightly closed eyes to relax and my fists to unclench and look normal.  
  
I heard the door unlock and open and my heart jumped in my throat , when he neared my bed.  
  
" Oh little human." he said in a low voice.  
  
I almost had a panic attack. He knew! No. No , maybe he was talking more to himself than to me.  
  
" If only you could hear my host's tormented screams to spare your pathetic existence." the voice was cruel , condescending.  
  
My stomach turned. What did he mean by that?  
  
" But it's out of my hands this time. Visser's orders you know." He laughed a cold laugh. " Nothing personal of course , but I'm almost glad. You've been a thorn in my side for too long - ahh!"  
  
He let out a cry like one in pain. " No!" a choked voice cried. " Don't-"  
  
Then it was gone like a thread snapped in half by sharp scissors.  
  
" Pardon me , but he does ramble on." the voice was casual and evil again. " But he's only a prisoner in this body . And it doesn't matter whether I only imagined you in that doorway or not , you will soon share his fate."  
  
The footsteps walked away , and the door closed. I breathed again , and sat up. What did this all mean? I was numb. I didn't know how to feel at that moment. Maybe I was the one who was going mad. I realized I only had a tiny glimpse of the big picture. Most of it was way beyond me , and I didn't know the half of it. Now what was I gonna do? Run away? And to where?  
  
I folded my hands to say a prayer , but I couldn't collect my thoughts or energy to do even that.  
  
So ends chapter 4. I think I liked it okay. I hope I did Melissa's emotions accurately. But she wasn't in the series enough to really be sure. By the way , has anyone ever recalled the color of the Visser's eyes being mentioned? I sure don't. If you know please tell me. 


	6. The Games of the Mind

This is the chapter that was written to make you think. Sabrina doesn't know what the deal is.and neither will you. That is until Chapter 6 , BUWAhahaha! I have gotten slow on the update b/c I am lazy and never have anything to do. No , seriously , I recently aquired a job and am earning my dollar. That plus school work in the evening. But I'll do my best to keep posting.  
  
I pushed my way through the hall at school impatiently. What was wrong with these people? Couldn't they walk? I was going to be late.  
  
Actually it was my fault. I had taken the long way around to avoid running into Melissa. Being seen with her after that little episode was a no win situation and I would have to leave the picture for a little while. It angered me that Jake offered absolutely no help , but being a leader myself , I also knew he had his reasons.  
  
Great. I was definently late for class. But instead of rushing on , I stopped to note that Chapman was particularly smug about something today.  
  
My blood ran cold. It could mean no good , especially after what had happened last night. I had seen Melissa too. She looked like she hadn't got any sleep. Eyes red , hair a mess , and a smile on her face that was totally , totally a mask. She didn't even seem concerned that I was not around.  
  
That particular look of I-got-it -figured-out-now arrogance was creeping me out. What was he up to? Knowing that he couldn't resist throwing at least an insult at me when he was in that kind of mood , I passed him deliberately.  
  
" You're late for class." he sneered.  
  
" Cut the crap." I said in a low voice. " We both know what you are."  
  
" Worried about your friend? Or was she even that to you? She was a ploy to spy on me."  
  
" Not everybody is as rotten as you." I said insulted and angry. " It was an innocent invitation."  
  
He still had that look on his face I didn't like. " Well it won't matter anymore I suppose." He said nonchalantly.  
  
" What does that mean?" I said trying hard to conceal my panic.  
  
The grinned widened. " Again , you are late for class."  
  
He turned to walk away.  
  
No , no , no,NO! my mind screamed.  
  
" What did you do?!" I accused. No answer.  
  
No matter. He hadn't seen or felt that I swiped the piece of paper protruding so obviously out of his pocket.  
  
Had he done what I thought he'd done? Was my friend now a controller because of my stupidity?  
  
Okay. Now I was jumping to conclusions which of course was what he wanted. The only way would be to see Melissa herself and it would have to be so he wouldn't know about it.  
  
Unless Melissa was a controller and he was expecting that. I could be walking into a trap.  
  
I'd taken chances before , and look how badly I'd screwed up. And now I was about to try it again. But the first time had been Melissa's planning. Now it was time to play by my rules.  
  
I wrote a note in class to Melissa. I decided to choose a meeting place that was not secluded. The mall is about as un -secluded you can get.  
  
What I got in reply was a refusal. Two simple words. 'Not today.'  
  
She wasn't looking at anything in particular except staring into space. She looked like someone with a mission.  
  
I tested her again. I asked if we could meet anywhere else. 'no.'  
  
This was weird for Melissa. She usually jumped at the chance to get away from her house so what was up now?  
  
The Yeerks had two ways of dealing with people: a) get them out of the picture permanently , or b) infestation  
  
They love psychological torture to boot , so I had to be prepared to play whatever game that Chapman had set in motion. The paper I stole said there would be a delay in the Blade Ship's return to get it's new supplies. That could also be why Chapman was so chirpy. He probably wasn't anticipating a visit with Visser Three.  
  
I shrugged. If I interfered any further who knew what could happen? That and Jake would kill me.  
  
" You look totally aggravated." Lavender commented.  
  
I decided not to counter comment on that one.  
  
" You know..I know about you and Jake's little disagreement." she began coyly , the way she does when she wants to ask my permission for something even though she has no intention of obeying me either way. " And I also know something is going down with Melissa. If you need any help.." She fidgeted.  
  
I looked at her in disbelief. " You want to help me?"  
  
" I'm a fellow Mendelite , Sabrina." she rolled her eyes. " I'm not Jake."  
  
Lavender was the artist/spy in the group. I know what she was thinking. She wanted me to order her to dig up whatever dirt Chapman was so pleased over.  
  
" Do what you need to do , Lav." I said finally.  
  
She flashed a huge grin. " I'll keep him out of your way."  
  
" Don't do anything reckless , Lavender." I cautioned , sternly.  
  
" You mean like befriend the main controller in this area's daughter and go play video games at their house and then get caught hiding in the closet?"  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. " Yeah , something like that."  
  
I watched Lavender go. She caught M.C. by the arm and pulled him along with her , no doubt plotting something a little less than Chapman's death by the look of joy on her face.  
  
Now I had to figure out what to do with Melissa. If it turned out she was still free , then maybe it was time for her to learn the truth about everything. Including me and the other Mendelites. If not...  
  
  
  
Sorry if that was short. But I have been a busy person. So is Melissa a controller now or what? Don't know. What will Lavender and M.C. do? Don't know. What will Sabrina do? Hmm, don't know that either. It should be interesting how this all goes down. But feel free to tell me what you think will happen. 


	7. The Secrets of the Basement

This turned out to be the chapter for action. The story unfolds yet some more. But I don't want to tell too much. ^^  
  
To Son of Evil: I am glad you liked it. And good luck with your story.  
  
Chapter 6 You could say I had come up with a plan , I guess. But really , it seemed like my only option. I had to get back into that basement. It was the only place I could think of that would hold some clues to what was going on.  
  
I was so absorbed in coming up with how I was going to possibly get down there without my 'father' knowing , that I didn't even make small talk with Sabrina. In fact I avoided it. The weird thing is , she didn't give me any trouble. Maybe she sensed I need to be let alone. Or maybe she had decided to avoid me too.  
  
Sure , I had my doubts. In fact that morning I was almost convinced it was all a dream. My parents spoke so cheerfully among themselves it was abnormal , and my Dad practically bounded out the house like he had the best job in the world to get to. He hadn't even yelled at anyone today.  
  
But I never had a dream so detailed like that. The fear was all too real. The only way to prove I wasn't insane was to get some answers.  
  
It finally dawned on me in the middle of Chemistry class that I had no choice but to do it while my Dad was still at school.  
  
Sabrina passed me a note twice asking me to hang out after school. I had to say 'no.' I hated it , but I couldn't blow this off.  
  
I could have asked for a hall pass , but then I would have had to explain why. So I waited until class let out , and then headed for the door. It had to be easy enough , right? I mean for Lavender to get out so many times...  
  
I noticed Sabrina looking over her shoulder at me. Blue-violet eyes looked concerned. Maybe even suspicious. When she looked away I took my chance. I yanked the door open and launched myself out.  
  
I'd never cut class - it felt wonderful. The day was nice. It was sunny with a gentle breeze. And I almost wasted it in a classroom. It actually cheered me up. I looked up at the sky as a gust of wind lifted my long tresses away from my shoulders. The calm blue reassured me.  
  
I flashed back on the creature that stood over me at my bedside last night.  
  
" If you're real , I'll defeat you." the words surprised me. They were strong , and I felt them. I arrived shortly at my front door. I got the spare house key out of my pocket , and let myself in. Fluffer was curled up on Dad's chair. I scratched his ears affectionately. " Hi , my boy." I cooed.  
  
Fluffer McKitty let out a low mew in response. If that cat could talk - it has heard many of my fears as my parents drew further and further away.  
  
I walked down the basement stairs. I dug through the desk for the key. Found it. I opened the door and found the steel one. I slid my hand into the slot and it opened. My hand tingled after being scanned. There was the same device that Dad had just to call that hologram creature. I decided not to go there.  
  
But so far I wasn't mad , anyway. A good sign , depending on how you saw it. But there was more than just that machine. There was some kind of computer in the wall.  
  
I pressed my hand against a panel in the wall. It glowed and light traveled along the edges of the wall then focused at one point and screen came on.  
  
Words showed up on the screen , but the were written in this strange language. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I'd come all this way , found out so much , and I could not even read this stuff.  
  
The looked down at my white blouse. The projection was so bright that words reflected on my clothing. I moved forward and saw that in the upper left corner there were two spheres. One was glowing like it was on , and the other was dull. I touched the dull one and it glowed and the screen changed. I let out a cry of triumph. It was English.  
  
A number of titles came up such as 'pool schedule' or 'estimation of recent new hosts' or 'documents'. But what really grabbed me , was the one labeled 'search'. I touch it and a bar appeared. So this was the alien version of a search engine? But how did you put the words in?  
  
Just as I thought that the words appeared on screen. I jumped. I drew my hand away , and tried again. Nothing. I lay my hand against the screen. Progress.  
  
Visser . I thought.  
  
It began searching. Then my jaw dropped. There were at least 40 or more titles under this. Well the guy acted like he had some power. May as well start with Visser One. I read the screen. Nope. It was a she. But there were no pictures. I tried Visser Two. He was currently in some place called the Larati system , that wasn't Earth. Visser Three - about time.  
  
Currently in charge of Earth , Visser Three has wiped out The remaining Andalite Dome Ship in that sector. As you well know , he is the only Yeerk with - I never got further.  
  
" So nice to see you're doing something constructive , daughter. It's too bad you choose something that was clearly sealed off and off limits." a man's voice said coldly.  
  
I spun around and was face to face with my father. My heart was hammering away. I'd really done it. No way could I get out of this one.  
  
He pointed a strange looking pistol at me , looking grim.  
  
I backed away. No way. There was no way. This was my Dad. He wouldn't shoot me.  
  
" Don't move again unless you're ready to die." he stated calmly.  
  
No. This couldn't be. " You're not my Dad !" I accused.  
  
He smiled a terrible smile. " Very good. No , I am beyond anything this pathetic human will ever be."  
  
I stared at him. I didn't understand. " What have you done with my Dad?"  
  
" I see. Then you don't know what's really going on." he looked amused. Laughing at me. His eyes were taunting. Treating me like a joke. I felt myself get angry.  
  
" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!" I shouted.  
  
" Nothing. Well , nothing harmful. I could tell you he was right in front of you , but you wouldn't understand. Would you , you stupid human?" he sneered condescendingly.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I did not come to this world to trade banter with humans." he waved his hand dismissively. " But you'll understand soon enough."  
  
The way he said it made the air go cold. I shivered. He smiled cruelly , and motioned with this weapon. " Make it hard or easy human. Your choice will not affect me either way. But for your comfort I suggest you do as I say and come quietly."  
  
I was shaking with anger , suddenly to angry to be afraid. I was not going to let this creature control me. Whoever and whatever he was.  
  
" How dare you." my own voice sounded raw with fury. " Coming into my home , taking advantage of my family , and DESTROYING OUR LIVES!!"  
  
I stared him down angrily and continued , " I don't know who you are , but if you think I'll make it simple for you without a fight you're wrong!" He sighed as though annoyed. He wasn't impressed. He looked as though he half expected it. " Very well. Like father like daughter. You will suffer the consequences."  
  
He raised his gun. Fear shaking me back to reality , I bended my knees getting ready to spring.  
  
Then Tsssssssseeeeeeeew!  
  
I never saw the other person who fired the shot behind me.  
  
  
  
When I finally came to , I felt a cold floor under me.  
  
" We've brought the human , Visser." my mother's voice was low and nervous.  
  
I lifted my head drowsily.  
  
Good. Now get on with it.  
  
That voice! Only it wasn't a voice at all , not really. More of a thought. Just the same it was that terrible sound I heard that other night. The way destruction sounds.  
  
In the shadows. I could see that same blue creature. His eyes locked on mine. I let out a low animal sound and began to shake. I am ashamed to this day , but you just don't know. It was horrible. It was like he saw everything I was , I had no secrets. It was like he wanted to hurt me just for existing.  
  
Large dark brown eyes , surveyed me with no pity. Pathetic. This creature is of little , if no use to me. She is a child.  
  
I was always a tiny person , but did I look that young?  
  
" She's older than she looks Visser." my mother stood over me. " And her small size will not draw attention."  
  
" We could use her as a recruiter for hosts at the Sharing." my dad suggested eagerly. " Younger hosts are more willing to listen to a peer than one of us."  
  
They were selling me. My own parents were selling me to this filthy thing. I kept trying to tell myself , as was logical , they weren't my parents. My real parents were held captive somewhere. But it just wasn't working. All I could think was that they did this to me.  
  
Get on with it. the blue creature said dully. He was bored. I was already dismissed. Two larger creatures I hadn't seen in the dark grabbed me. I didn't look at them. I just kept thinking: they did this to me. The family I loved let these people take me , and for no apparent reason. My parents who weren't my parents.  
  
I was dimly aware of being lead to a weird thing that may have been a baptismal font , except it had tow hand cuffs and a head harness.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that my reality had fallen apart. Maybe it was the fact I was zero aware of what was going on. Or maybe I finally snapped.  
  
I looked down at what appeared to be something swimming. I was dimly aware with the fact it was gray , because my head hurt from the loud screaming. Screaming I finally realized was me.  
  
In a wave of fury and fear I kicked it as hard as I could. It fell over with a loud splash. I couldn't feel my foot.  
  
It fell at the feet of the strange blue creature. Time stood still. My parents gaped at me. The two creatures tightened their hold painfully on my arms. And I felt the hateful glare of that creature fall on me.  
  
Then the door crashed down.  
  
Let the girl go. said a new voiceless voice.  
  
This voice was different. It was also familiar.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Good and Evil Duel

Note: For all of you like action , this chapter is for you. I haven't been updating due to sickness and other mess. Plus , I don't feel very encouraged to tell the truth. But I liked how this chapter turned out.  
  
  
  
I mean it , let her go now!   
  
I searched for the source of the voice , but it's hard to pinpoint a voice that's only in your head. But that same voice comforted me in the bathroom when I was crying , and cheerfully gave me advice.  
  
" Sabrina?!" I asked dubiously. I wanted to ask how , but - some other time. All I cared about at that moment that somebody , anybody was with me , and they were on my side and I wasn't alone with these creatures. Hope flooded back to me , washing away that sick feeling.  
  
Mendelite! the vile voice of the blue alien filled my head once more. I didn't care. I stood up.  
  
Fwaaap! The flat of a tail blade knocked me back against the wall. I hit the wall the fell unceremoniously on my rear. I felt my blood turn to ice again. I wasn't expecting that.  
  
Melissa! Sabrina cried out from the darkness.  
  
The creature glared at me , then keeping one stalk on me , turned the rest of it's attention to my rescuer.  
  
You've come alone , foul andalite collaborator? the alien's voice radiated hatred. I commend your bravery.  
  
" Shall I kill it , Visser?" my father asked timidly , reaching for the same weird gun Mom had used on me.  
  
Keep your dracon beam in its holder. the creature snapped. This one's blood is mine.  
  
Addressing Sabrina coldly , Do you recall our little duel , Mendelite female? I remember it well. But we never finished it. Asura ,was it? That was your true name. Well. I am offering you a chance to complete it. But first , you must demorph and fight me in your true form.  
  
Sabrina barked out a highly derisive laugh. Ha!  
  
The form of a white animal stepped into the light. A snow leopard? What in the world -? My father's hand tensed on his weapon and my mother glanced from animal to alien nervously.  
  
You actually expect me to believe you would fight fair? Trust YOU? With your two vile creatures standing by , ready to fry me? Don't treat my intelligence with that kind of disrespect! Order them to withdraw if you want to fight.  
  
The creature laughed. Not a nice laugh. I do not think you are in any position to make demands. You should trust me , impotent child , because you have no choice. Wait. Yes you do: you can demorph and fight me if you wish to save this human , taking the chance that one of my subordinates may finish you if by some miracle you defeat me ..or you could defy me and I could have you killed are stunned right now. Your choice , Mendelite. But I would choose wisely.  
  
And this whole time I sat sprawled against the wall , watching a snow leopard , which was supposedly Sabrina , now being called Asura by the blue alien creature called 'visser',who challenged her to a fight , while my parents who weren't really my parents stood by looking tense , while my fate hung in the balance.  
  
It might just be me , but does anyone see now why I was just a little confused?  
  
A long silence stretched. The Visser glared daggers at the leopard. The leopard glared daggers at the Visser. My parent's hands were now edging towards their weapons.  
  
I'll demorph. she said finally , reluctantly.  
  
The alien smirked with his eyes. Good. Then you are smarter than I first perceived.  
  
But keep it between you and me! The girl doesn't get involved!  
  
Emerge from that form then. I'm growing impatient.  
  
The leopard began to change drastically. In the place of fur , smooth skin appeared as paws became hands and feet. The tail drew back into the anatomy , the ears on the top of the head vanished and long ,curly , hair grew. The face also changed.  
  
All that was left was a girl in a black leotard kneeling on all fours on the cold , concrete floor. She stood , but never took her eyes off the enemy.  
  
" Sabrina , what -" I stuttered.  
  
She darted a quick glance at me. " It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." *wink*  
  
You seem confident. the creature sneered.  
  
" Because I'm going to win."  
  
The creature glared. I would spare your worthless life , if -  
  
"If I gave you my powers?" it was Sabrina's turn to sneer. " No way. And miss a chance to beat you black and bluer?"  
  
Sentimental child! You are a fool!  
  
Sabrina's eyes narrowed suddenly , all traces of her gleeful demeanor gone. " No you're the fool Visser! For challenging me to this fight!"  
  
With those parting words , she rushed at with a speed that was inconceivable. I couldn't follow. But the alien was no slacker himself. He nimbly sidestepped her and struck at her as she went sailing past. But Sabrina spun around in time to block the blow with her wrist. Just below the base of the blade itself.  
  
Looking frustrated , he attacked again , this time with more force. But she simply blocked with the other hand. It had to take precision to know exactly where to block and not get your hand severed off. To withstand the force alone was an accomplishment. I marveled. Her feet dug into the floor on that last one.  
  
The Visser was now edging to the side trying to get an opening , but Sabrina circled with him , wisely not letting him get behind her. Suddenly he broke the circle and charged! But I don't think he expected he to charge at that same instant. His eyes widened in surprise as he brought up his tail to swing - she ducked! And in a tenth of a second she had delivered a pinning low kick to his front legs. He stumbled forward and she struck again from behind sending him into the wall a few feet a way from me.  
  
He leapt to his feet looking enraged. Suddenly his gaze fell on me. I froze. But Sabrina was on it before he completed the thought.  
  
" What a disappointment. How boring! I can't believe I wasted my time!" she jeered. " You know what Melissa ? He's a pushover. You could probably finish him yourself."  
  
That did it. If rage could kill , that alien would have self destructed on the spot. He lunged. DIE!  
  
Laughing Sabrina ran in the other direction - leading him away from me. My parents looked nervous. They had a reason to be. From what I'd witnessed , Sabrina was the better fighter.  
  
Why do you flee?! he demanded , after Sabrina had dodged him the ninth time.  
  
Sabrina smirked. " Because I think it's fun."  
  
Suddenly the creatures smiled an unsettling smile at his eyes. He glanced at me. Drag the human to the ship.  
  
My parents advanced on me.  
  
Sabrina spun , " NO!"  
  
" LOOK OUT!" I screamed.  
  
Fwaaaaap! " Aaaaaah!!"  
  
The blade sunk into her side under her ribs. She staggered. Eyes on fire , she faced her opponent , leapt into the air and delivered a kick to the creatures head. He went rolling.  
  
Then she turned back to my parents and stretched out a hand , just as my Dad was about to pull the trigger , " Haaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Both of them got hit by some unseen energy and were thrown against the wall. The dropped unconscious.  
  
" No!" I cried , in horror. On instinct , I launched myself to their side. They were both breathing. Tears of relief welled in my eyes as I leaned over them. I may not know them anymore , but they were still my mom and Dad.  
  
I didn't see what she did to the Visser next , but I heard a few more exchanged blows. When I turned around again , he was struggling to get off the ground. Blood was beginning to pour out of the wound on Sabrina's side.  
  
She ran towards me and took my arm. " I didn't kill them , they're not dead. But we will be if we don't leave now."  
  
Blood began to drip.  
  
" But -" I protested gesturing towards my mother and father.  
  
" Now!" her eyes clouded over in pain. " Melissa please."  
  
She fell against me , a long red streak down her side. Long brown curls covered her face. I immediately felt guilty for not thinking of her. I may not have known who she really was , or where she was from , but she came after me alone. With no help. Risked her life and saved mine.  
  
I threw her arm over my shoulder. " It's nightfall. I don't know where we are! I don't know where to go!"  
  
" We're in the construction sight." she whispered. " Woods - at the edge of the construction site. Go."  
  
I placed my other arm around her waist , and hastily walked her out of the exit. Her opponent could at best limp , but he wouldn't be pursuing us.  
  
Run away! he roared. It doesn't matter! I'll find your forest and burn it to the ground! Do you hear me? I'LL BURN IT! Actually I thought our escape did matter. I continued to move stealthly across the rubble and debris in the dark.  
  
" Please hurry.if he morphs.." she was fading away. She was going to faint if I didn't hurry.  
  
I didn't know what to say for a while. I wordlessly walked along with her into the protection of the forest , with her gripping my shoulder , head hung , and biting her lip.  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
Continued..... 


	9. The Mendelite

SSJ Claire : I know it's been awhile. I had a bit of a writers block plus I've been busy. This is chapter mostly dedicated to explaining things , but I kept it interesting as I could , without the usual boring step by step facts. It's longer than my other chapters , but I think you'll like it. Enjoy.  
  
I plunged into the shadows of the forest as quickly as I could. It was work though , with Sabrina getting weaker and weaker. Almost all of her weight was on me now. At least she stopped bleeding some.  
  
What I was really concerned about was our enemy.  
  
" Will he follow us?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
" I hope not. It doesn't look like he will this time." she answered. "We've been lucky so far. Come to think of it , YOU have been lucky so far. But we'll talk about that later."  
  
Her voice was fading on me.  
  
" Sabs!" I cried in alarm. " Or Asura , if that's you're real name. Stay with me. Tell me where I have to go."  
  
" Not far." she gasped. " See that clump of trees? The big one over there."  
  
It was a big tree. A huge oak tree from the look f it. Hard to tell in the dark.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
" Bring me over to it."  
  
I brought her closer so that she could touch it. She raised her fist and knocked hard on the trunk. You'll hardly believe it I'm sure , but try to stay with me. A portion of the bark swung open like it was attached by a hinge. Inside was a panel that I could not see , but when she pressed her hand against it glowed a brilliant blue , in the shape of a hand print. Every little line , print , and contour of her hand lit up.  
  
I had not a doubt that if there was anything false to detect , this device would.  
  
" Don't freak out , but I have to morph , and demorph again to heal myself." Sabrina said.  
  
" What?" I said , confused.  
  
She looked at me apologetically. " Sorry. I wanted to wait until I explained more , but this is killing me. Just let go of my waist - gently."  
  
I let go and she sank to her knees. I couldn't see well in the dark , but I knew that she was changing again. And suddenly the shadow against the blue light informed me that the snow leopard was back. Then she reversed the change and was Sabrina gain.  
  
She took my arm. " Now stand with me over here." I hesitated. I looked at her eyes trying to decide whether I could trust her. I realized then that I had never noticed that her eyes weren't just blue. There was a tinge of violet right around the edges. You wouldn't have seen it if you weren't looking for it , but it was there.  
  
" Your eyes." I said , just above a whisper.  
  
" Yes , they are Mendelite eyes." Then added with a bitter smile , " As you have guessed by now , I haven't been completely honest about who I am."  
  
" You're ..you're not human either , are you?" I stammered in disbelief.  
  
" In a sense you can say we are related." she said with an understanding smile. " But no, I can't claim the same race as you."  
  
I tried to back away , but she had my arm.  
  
" I wasn't dishonest with you because I wanted it that way. I swear it." There was a trace of a hurt look in her eyes. " And if you walk away now you'll never survive on your own. I'm not being cruel , or condescending , and I'm not lying either. But on your own with their force bent full tilt on finding you , they WILL find you. I know Visser Three. He will never stop looking. You may have noticed the guy's not playing with a full deck."  
  
I almost laughed despite everything. It was such a Sabrina thing to say. But I kept my guard up. " Say I refuse and they catch me. Then what? What can they do that's not worse than what they've already done to me? I've lost everything."  
  
My voice was shaking , like one trying very hard to control one's emotions. I had been so distracted with escaping that the full weight of what was happening had not yet hit me.  
  
" Well you haven't lost just everything yet. You have your freedom." She looked seriously into my face.  
  
I tried to work out what she could mean by that.  
  
" And if they caught you , you'd be lucky if they just killed you. But most likely you'd end up like your parents."  
  
There was a long silence as she let that sink in. I felt like the blood in my veins had turned to water.  
  
" But if you come with me , you have a chance to save yourself. Maybe even save your parents." she continued softly. " We can go where it's safe , and talk more comfortably."  
  
I hesitated. Then I thought of my parents still unconscious. Still heard my fathers voice as he spoke over my bed , begging whatever unseen force was there to leave me alone. I thought of that creature , Visser Three.  
  
I nodded. " Okay."  
  
We stepped a little distance from the light. Then all of a sudden it became very bright and I felt myself being drawn upward.  
  
" Drop shaft - well kind of." I heard Sabrina's voice explain.  
  
And suddenly we were out of the chilly , dark forest. We were now in a lit room , and it was warm. The walls were a soft , yellow. There was a fire place right in front of me and a fire was crackling away. A television was in the right corner. The was a red rung on the floor. There were two leather sofas. Sabrina gestured for me to sit on one.  
  
To say I was amazed was a bit of and understatement. " How - ?"  
  
She smiled proudly. " Mostly holograms. But some this is built on the actual branches of a tree. The big one you saw. It is our home. We like to be close to the sky."  
  
" We?" I asked.  
  
She sighed like someone who has a long story to tell but doesn't know where to begin. She flopped down into the opposite couch. " The other Mendelites like me. You know some of them. But I won't call them until I've explained a few things. Don't need them having a fit."  
  
" Sabrina , or do I call you Asura?" I said uncertainly.  
  
" Don't use my real name. It's bad enough that Visser Three knows it. Use my human name."  
  
" Okay , Sabrina then." I said. " What happened to my parents? Who is Visser Three? What is a Yeerk?"  
  
She bit her lip. " I suppose I'll start like this. A Yeerk is basically what you call a parasite. A large gray slug. They live in a place called the Yeerk Pool and feed on Kandrona rays every 3 days."  
  
" Kandrona?" I asked.  
  
"The rays of their own sun , their food. They must have it every three days or they starve." she said. " Should be helpless , harmless. But they infest other species by the ear canal , getting into their brain and controlling them. They have already conquered the Taxxons and the Hork-Bajir. And of course their own Gedds. But now they're after humans."  
  
I leapt to my feet as I realized the truth behind the change in my parents. What it must be. But I wanted to deny it.  
  
" No! They can't just come in and - someone would notice!"  
  
" Melissa ," Sabrina said very slowly and calmly. " They infest other species. Think. In the brain they know everything the host knows. The perfect actors. No secrets once they have you. Even people like you , who do become suspicious - could you have ever drawn the conclusion to this? Could you?"  
  
I sat down and buried my face in my hands. This was not happening to me.  
  
" They are slaves to the Yeerk Empire. It's harsh , but you need to understand. The most total slaves you could have , because even their own thoughts do not belong to them. Technologically , they are superior to you. Every ship they own has cloaking technology. Radar won't get it , no kind of sensor you humans posses will get it."  
  
She paused. " There's also something else you deserve to know. It was not willing on your father's part. They already had your mother. He intended to fight rather than become a slave , but went along with them in the end , because he made the Visser promise not to hurt you. He wanted to protect you."  
  
My cheeks were wet. The tears had been sliding silently and I didn't even notice.  
  
Sabrina reached out and touched my shoulder. " I know it's hard to accept. Fate has dealt you a nasty hand of cards. It has to all of us. I was fifteen years old! Fifteen. And one day a bunch of officers from both our and the Andalite military just walked into our classroom one day and announced we were leaving to be trained for this war. I was terrified. Me and my friends were all led to one ship , and a bunch of other people our age and older into another."  
  
She paused and I looked up at her. She had her eyes closed as though she was fighting not to cry also. But she continued , " We received a message only a month after training. We had to rejoin the Andalite Dome Ship that had been planning to fight along side us."  
  
" I don't know what you mean when you say andalite." I admitted confused.  
  
" They look like Visser Three's host body. He's the only one who has an Andalite." she explained.  
  
" Are the andalites good , then?" I asked.  
  
She winced. " I'll put it to you this way. You have bad humans and good humans. You have bad andalites and good andalites. They're a little on the arrogant side , but most are alright."  
  
" Did you find the Dome Ship?" I asked.  
  
She let out a bitter laugh and I knew I was going to wish I hadn't asked. " Oh yes. We found them alright. Crippled and half holding onto life support."  
  
I felt sorry for them , despite the fact I'd never met an Andalite. " Oh my God! What happened?"  
  
" The Yeerks laid a trap for us. Yeerk intelligence found out our plan somehow. Either they were lucky or something leaked out." She looked angry. " They didn't deserve to die. Not that group of Andalites , the only ones willing to fight alongside us. Alongside the 'aliens'."  
  
She rolled her eyes and gave me a knowing look.  
  
" The Blade Ship was there." she said growing solemn again. " Visser Three blasted what was left of them away right in front of us."  
  
" What's that guy's problem?!" I snapped angrily.  
  
" Oh , the Yeerks hate the Andalites Melissa. They hate everyone who tries to stop them." she said. " And we just two small war cruisers. Well , small compared to the Blade ship. More forces were supposed to come , but I don't know what happened to them. Me and my friends escaped on a small freighter. We were basically sitting ducks , but our cloaking technology saved us. We made it here."  
  
" Only you?" I was shocked.  
  
"Maybe more survived." She smiled sadly. " Just us five. As far as I know. No great warriors. Half trained cadets. A guerilla faction , not an army. Sorry Melissa."  
  
I felt some of my resentment of Sabrina for not telling me everything ebb away. " It's okay. I - I'm glad you didn't die. Sabrina . If my parents are .."  
  
" Human controllers."  
  
" That. I can't , (I mean not that I'd be dumb enough ,) go home." I said , half hoping her to prove me wrong.  
  
She looked sadder than I'd ever seen her. " No."  
  
" I see." I said softly. " But there's something in my room I need to get. Something precious."  
  
She nodded. " I understand. But wait a while first. At least until you've met the others and things have calmed down a bit."  
  
" That makes sense." I agreed reluctantly. " I'll wait." 


	10. Safety or Not?

Note: Well I won't tell you too much about this chapter except that things get interesting. I'll have one heck of a challenge writing the next chapter I can tell you that.  
  
" We're back!" a familiar voice yelled.  
  
" While you were at home with your feet up , we were getting food for everyone!" said a still all too familiar rambunctious voice .  
  
In short , Madison and Lavender. Though to this day , I really can only guess at their real names.  
  
Madison has long red hair , usually tied in a ponytail holder just above the end. She had green eyes. But if I had looked closer I would have seen the brown outlining them.  
  
Lavender looked as she always did , with her short black hair , and dark brown eyes. They were lined with a darker green than Madison's.  
  
I almost couldn't see her face over the brown paper bag she was carrying that smelled of Chinese take out.  
  
Madison , who is taller than Lavender could see me over the bag and she froze in her tracks. She stared first at me , then Sabrina.  
  
Lavender walked right past us , and into the next room , still talking about the food.  
  
I met Madison's gaze again and tried to smile. She looked like she was trying hard not to panic , or burst out.  
  
Obviously deciding on a calmer approach , she said to Sabrina , " Is there something we need to know about?"  
  
Lavender walked back into the room , " So come on! Everyone grab their chop -" She paused and gawked at me. ' - sticks." That last line came out strained. " Er , hello."  
  
" Before anyone freaks out," Sabrina said in a very calm , very reasonable tone , " Melissa will be staying with us. Yes, she knows pretty much the whole truth , but no worries , she's one of us now."  
  
She glanced at Lavender , a little shocked. " You don't seem surprised."  
  
Lavender shrugged. " Hard to be shocked by something you were already half expecting. Welcome."  
  
She held out her hand to shake. I took it.  
  
Madison wasn't as quick to adjust to the situation. " Wait , Lavender knew this would happen? Wait. Just what DID happen?"  
  
" Well .." Sabrina fidgeted. " It's really my fault." I said. " I suspected something was up with my parents for a long time. I went to that strange room in the basement looking for answers. Problem is , I got caught."  
  
Madison looked impressed. " That was admirable. So how did you end up here?"  
  
" Well they wanted to have me infested." I said , now very familiar with the term. " And I probably would have been if Sabrina hadn't showed up and kicked that Visser guy's -"  
  
I stopped when I felt a sharp kick to my ankle bone.  
  
" Wait , you fought Visser Three?" Lavender sanpped.  
  
" Why shouldn't she?" Madison asked. " He's an evil fiend. I think it was honorable."  
  
" Well I think it was reckless." said a new voice in the room .  
  
A light red headed boy stepped into the room. He always had it tied back in a short ponytail. His name was M.C. . I'd seen him at school with Sabrina sometimes.  
  
" Geez , doesn't anyone believe in bravery anymore?" Madison wondered aloud , clearly annoyed.  
  
" He means he doesn't want Sabrina sent home in little pieces in a card board box." said a deeper male a voice. A boy known as Matt , stepped into room also.  
  
" How long have you two been there?" Sabrina asked , exasperated.  
  
" Long enough to paint a pretty good picture of what's going on." he smiled one of his rare smiles.  
  
" Well at least that leaves less to explain." Lavender said dryly.  
  
My stomach growled very audibly. I blushed when everyone looked at me.  
  
" Well , I for one , agree with her stomach." Sabrina said smiling , trying bring some calm and normalcy back into the situation. " If we have more to discuss than lets discuss it over some hot food."  
  
There was murmur of approval at that. I'm under the impression Mendelites like a good meal.  
  
" Is there enough for me?" I asked , timidly.  
  
" There's enough for an army. Eat." M.C. said kindly , shoving some sweet and sour chicken at me. " Put as much as you like into your plate , and eat until your full. That's what we do."  
  
He winked at Sabrina. She rewarded him with a 'what are you implying?' glare. Thus she stubbornly shoved another piece of teriyaki into her mouth as if to prove she didn't care.  
  
M.C. laughed.  
  
I noticed then , I think that M.C. and Matt were very handsome. Then I looked at the faces around the table and I noticed the Mendelites were not bad looking any way you looked at it. The skin was flawless , the hair had luster , the eyes were bright. Kind of made me jealous. That's not good , but that's the truth. I couldn't believe I had never noticed.  
  
We ate until were full , and maybe even a little more than full. The boys had gotten up before we did , preferring I suppose , to let us have 'girl' talk. Lavender finally stood up.  
  
" Well , I'm going to see what the word from Aximili is." she said. " We need to be prepared to have Yeerks skulking about. Maybe Tobias has seen something."  
  
I felt a pang of guilt. It was my fault the Yeerks were in the forest. Could they find the Mendelite's home?  
  
" Are Aximili and Tobias Mendelites?" I asked casually as I could.  
  
" Aximli is an andalite. He has a scoop not far , which is really to say he lives in a hole." Lavender replied.  
  
" Lavender!" Madison snapped. " Actually Melissa , it's thanks to the fact when ran into him when we first crash landed here , that we met humans and learned how to survive here."  
  
" You see ," said Sabrina , " we already knew him. We had met so of our andalite compatriots before leaving the home solar system , he was one. So he introduced us to our friends , Jake , Marco, Tobias, Cassie .and.Rachel."  
  
It's hard to describe how I reacted. It fitted Jake. He always struck me as leaderly. Cassie was too quiet to tell. Tobias I didn't know well enough. And Marco , I laughed at the mere thought. I guess I can say it fitted Rachel. I was too angry then to think much on it.  
  
My best friend had known for months. And she had never said a word to me.  
  
Lavender sensing an uncomfortable moment , choose then to leave. " I won't be long." " Try not to be upset." Madison said , sensing how I would feel. " It was tough for her."  
  
" At least now you know why she was so distant." Sabrina added. " It wasn't like you had anything to do with it."  
  
What? It had everything to do with me. At least you know 'why' , one says. It was tough for 'her' another says. Tough for HER? She knew that now more than ever if possible people were not as they seemed. Knew they could be Yeerks.  
  
She could be on guard. She could defend herself. I hadn't had either of those tools.  
  
I want to say I was angry and feeling betrayed. And for a moment I was. But then it's like it just kind of numbed out. I felt empty.  
  
Sabrina reached out for me , but I backed away. I didn't want to be touched. Why were they looking at me like that? What was I supposed to say? Gee , it's ok my best friend decided I was too fragile to deal with reality , rather than let me help her and possibly help me , didn't trust me..or could she?  
  
" Did she know I wasn't a controller?" I asked.  
  
The way their eyes kind of went strange told me she did. She knew this whole time. And instead of trusting me , she blocked me out.  
  
" I think she meant to protect you , Melissa." Madison said. " Isn't that the best a friend can do?"  
  
I appreciated that Madison was trying to make it better. She wanted to help patch it up before Rachel and I saw each other. But it just wasn't going to be that easy.  
  
" Has it protected me?" my voice came out a lot colder than I thought it would.  
  
It bothered me the most that she'd assumed I couldn't deal with the truth. Okay , maybe I'm not as strong as Rachel. I do tend to be a crybaby. But I would have shed less tears over these past two months if I had just known that it wasn't really my parents that started distancing themselves from me.  
  
I wanted to walk away , but then I realized that I didn't exactly have a room to escape to here.  
  
But M.C. and Matt had good timing.  
  
" While you guys talked , we fixed a place for you. It was a storage room , but -" Matt begin.  
  
" You guys didn't have to." I said , but really I was grateful. " Oh don't worry , we didn't have much to store there anyway." M.C. said , with a shrug. " But Matt fixed up the place , I'm not really good at that stuff."  
  
Just then , Lavender charged back in through the door some fast I hardly had to time to register it was her. Her eyes were wide. She was freaked out about something. Her face was bathed in sweat and she was breathing hard.  
  
" We have a real problem." she said seriously.  
  
She looked so ominous. I felt a trickle go down my spine. I already knew I wasn't going to like this.  
  
" Whatever happened , it wasn't me." M.C. said.  
  
Matt snorted. And as bad as the situation may have been I couldn't help smiling.  
  
" Will you be serious?!" Lavender snapped. " This is not funny at all!"  
  
I think that took everyone by surprise. Lavender is never that frantic. Anyway , she had our attention.  
  
" It hasn't reached us yet , but Tobias has seen it." Lavender went on anxiously. " But - the Yeerks didn't waste any time. The entire south forest ...is burning." 


	11. Blood and Smoke

SSJ Claire: So sorry it has taken so long. I owe that mainly to school , writers block , preparation for my prom , and a wonderful , wonderful game called Kingdom Hearts.  
  
To Neri : Thanx for the encouragement. Sorry for the wait.  
" This is my fault." I said instantly , as the Yeerk Visser's parting words echoed in my head.  
  
Run away! It doesn't matter! I'll find your forest and burn it to the ground! Do you hear me? I'll BURN it!  
  
" They wouldn't be after you if they weren't after me." I said bitterly.  
  
" Oh sure , Melissa." Sabrina said. " It's only that you're here. He'd never try something like this otherwise." She rolled her eyes. " Please get real."  
  
" He said - " I protested.  
  
" Hang whatever he said!" Matt said firmly. " It wouldn't be anything we never heard before. He always threatens us , and this isn't the first time he's acted."  
  
" Matt is right you know." M.C. said. " So don't blame yourself. The thing we need to focus on is getting them out of here."  
  
" He's always been a rogue." said Madison with a slight sneer. I was beginning to notice a distinctive impression of great dislike whenever the subject of Visser Three came up.  
  
" I'm glad we all agree that Visser Three is a jerk," Lavender put in quickly, " but the forest? Shall we?"  
  
Matt seemed to suddenly become more animated. " Yes , we need to move. And we don't even have a plan or a battle strategy."  
  
Sabrina pulled open the door. " And we have no time. Sorry Matt , I know you hate it , but this is one of those times we'll just have to act on our best judgment and act quickly."  
  
You never said a truer word.  
  
I jumped.  
  
" Tobias!" Lavender cried. " That was fast! What's going on?"  
  
My heart had nearly gone into my throat. I had thought that was Visser Three at the door. The whole telepathy thing would take some getting used to. It hasn't gotten out of control yet , but it's bad. Jake and the gang are holding them back , but for how long ... he sounded strained.  
  
" Are they okay?" Sabrina demanded.  
  
Her and Lavender were facing the outside , so I had to assume 'Tobias' was perched on a branch or something in hawk form.  
  
Not yet. he said darkly. But like I said , it's bad. The creep must have a hundred of his Blue Bands in this place. I didn't know there were so many of them! The others have only met a portion of them , I'll wager. This isn't nearly through. And worse , he has Taxxons tracking Melissa.  
  
" Wonderful." Matt muttered.  
  
" Nothing we never handled before." Sabrina said confidently. Or at least she sounded confident. " Lead the way Tobias. And guys , don't bother with morphs. We need to take them down quickly and the best way to do that is the way we are."  
  
Lavender looked disgruntled. " Say goodbye to the element of surprise."  
  
Matt nodded grimly.  
  
He was a strategist , Lavender a spy. I guess it made sense that this disappointed them. But Madison looked ready. Calmly awaiting orders. I had the impression that she was a formidable fighter. I wondered if she was as good as Sabrina. M.C. too just waited for Sabrina's word.  
  
" Okay ," Sabrina started forward. " Let's g -"  
  
" What about me?" I interrupted. " What do I do in the meantime while you guys go off and risk your lives?"  
  
" You stay put." was Sabrina's blunt reply. But I half expected that.  
  
" I want to do something." I protested stubbornly. " I don't want to think I caused this , then didn't do anything about it."  
  
" You're STILL talking like that?" M.C. said in disbelief. " You provoked Visser Three. Wow! Real hard to do. We can handle him though , so cut the guilt crap."  
  
" To protect yourself when necessary is not dishonorable." Madison insisted. " And you can't even morph. You're vulnerable. We'd be handing you right to them."  
  
" But - " I began.  
  
" Look , Melissa, do you realize what field I chose to train in as my specialty in the academy was?" Madison demanded. "Combat. But we were also educated on enemy combat so we'd know how to counter it. Yes , I studied how the Yeerks fight. They can be fooled , but they aren't stupid. They have been in war long enough to have attained a competent ability to plot battle tactics , and knowing this particular Visser , the more brutal the better. You have not seen what they have done to Andalite bodies ;children included.. You have not seen how they've butchered Mendelites who refused to just lie down and surrender while they raided our out posts. But try to paint a picture of what they'd do to you if they caught you - and believing you've been helping us all along! You'll be tortured , and if you're lucky die. If you're not so lucky ...look at your parents...you want that to be you?"  
  
I'd be lying if I said her speech didn't have any effect. I knew I wasn't a coward , but I wasn't a fool. What she said scared me. Allot. I wouldn't put what she said and more past the Yeerks. But I couldn't stand being useless.  
  
Guys? Tobias prompted. Time -?  
  
His voice carried an unmistakable note of nervousness.  
  
" Sorry , Melissa." Sabrina said firmly. " But Madison is right. I won't take chances. Come on guys."  
  
" You've forgotten , Sabrina." Matt pointed out. " The Taxxons."  
  
" Blast it! He's right." said Lavender , looking irritable.  
  
Madison sprinted down the hall. She returned with a sword - yes a sword. Silver. Black handle. Green tassel. It was medium length.  
  
She presented it to me , holding it out on both palms. " My pride. But I lone it to you for protection. I expect it back."  
  
It made me nervous as I took it. How tough were Taxxons?  
  
" Don't worry." said Lavender , reading my look of dismay. " They can be killed with a kitchen knife. But let's be on the safe side."  
  
" That's you're sword. Are you sure - "  
  
"It's fine , Sabrina." Madison said. To me , " We need to leave. But we'll see you in a short while."  
  
Watching them disappear made me feel empty and alone. I was alone in the living room with a sword in my hand. Totally weird picture. Now: I could write pages of how long I waited and worried , but why bore you? Let's get to where I acted.  
  
I was watching the distant glow the fire through the large window in the back of the kitchen. Sometimes it would seem to be receding back , but then it would seem to burn more furiously. It was driving me frantic. I had no idea what was happening. And the smell of smoke could be smelled even from my distance.  
  
I sprang up , sword in hand , for the drop shaft. It was foolish , I know. But I couldn't stay put and I had a weapon.  
  
I ran down the leafy , moonlit , forest path of , toward the blaze. There was lots of smoke when I got closer. I guess that was good - that meant it was dying wasn't it? I heard low moans of agony , and yells of rage that I'm sure were not human. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Surely , I had not walked right into the battle? I began to cough. The air had invisible fingers around my neck , choking me.  
  
I turned to flee the other way I had come. But it was impossible to tell where exactly I'd come from. I tried not to panic , but I found my self running blindly. Anywhere I could breath. Where the smoke thinned had to be the way out. But as I ran , I would keep imaging seeing Sabrina or the others through the smoke. Hurt. Even dead. And as I ran I stumbled over something.  
  
I looked down and screamed. A bladed body , with a spiked tail , and feet like bird. The face - I tried not to look. Blood ran out of it's closed eyes sockets. A strange blood I'd never seen. Under the body the blood continued to stain the ground. The stench of the body fluid was strong , making my head swim.  
  
I began to back away , refusing to accept ; that's when I heard them. Hissing , seething , noises. Like the woods were filled with snakes. I saw tall figures through the smoke. Tall , centipede like beings with horrible , sucking mouths.  
  
A large mass of them immediately launched themselves at the alien corpse , and began devouring it. Several others were coming cautiously towards me.  
  
I felt my stomach begin to churn. Ignore the body. Ignore the fact the creatures were now taking out chunks , more blood splattering the ground. Survival was all that mattered. No matter how sick I felt , I couldn't faint.  
  
My shaking hands clutched the sword hilt. There was one thing in common between us. We were about to learn why a sword was so terrifying. 


	12. Sword and Confrontation

To Nari: J . K. IS taking her sweet time isn't she? But no fear , the book comes out in June. But on the risk of talking for hours about my Harry P. obsession , I'll answer your question concerning our friend Melissa. First off , Melissa is not like Rachel or Cassie. She is just herself. But if I must compare , I'll say she is not as violent as Rachel , but more willing to make the decisions that Cassie is not. She has a good heart , but she understands reality. I usually 'honor' all my reviewers by either mentioning or answering their questions, *laughs* but you are welcome just the same.  
  
DH : I will try to answers your questions in order. First off , when was Ax ever completely right about anything? Cough*Captain Samelin*cough. And who said the Mendelites were not smart enough to duplicate that technology themselves? ( Ah , the beauty of fanfiction.) Walking around at school with controllers to recognize them? Could ask the animorphs the same thing. Maybe they wanted some shred of a normal life. As far as Mendelites go , it's hard to track someone who's real first name you don't even know , and doesn't have any records. Sorry did I say any? I meant counterfeit records.^^ Don't get me wrong. All in all , I'm glad you've paid that much attention. I feel challenged to explain better. But use your imagination a little more. Sabrina beat up VISSER THREE. Do you honestly think Chapman and a few little measely human controllers could handle her on their own? Not to mention all the others combined? In a public place for people to notice , no less?  
  
Note to all: Actually when the Mendelites first made their appearance , the animorphs cover was blown. ( Thus you can tell I was an early fan , and the series hadn't ended.) Short version of story: The Medelites have some pretty bad blackmail on Visser Three. He does not want it made public , therefore he doesn't attack the animorphs directly except in battle - most of the time. After all , he is Visser Three. What's the black mail? (Smiles) since I do not know , neither will you. I should have explained this in the beginning. My bad. Sorry for any confusion it has caused. Also , just to clear something up , the Animorphs and Mendelites are allies. The Mendelites function as their own group. They respect each other , but the Mendelites don't take orders from Jake , and the Animorphs don't take orders from Sabrina.  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
I held the weapon in an angle they could see. I wanted to look threatening. To show them I was in control. But the pit of my stomach was caving in.  
  
Blood thirsty as Taxxons are , I guess they were sentient enough for the sight of a sharp blade to make them hesitate. They still eyed me , but wearily. It was I kept turning slowly, trying to watch every direction. I was in the center of a circle of foes. I felt I envied Madison right then for all her training.  
  
Then suddenly one behind me lunged! But I heard the sound of its vile hissing breath before it reached me.  
  
I don't know what I felt. I didn't think. There was no time to think. I reacted. I spun to face my attacker and swung the sword hard - it's twitching head fell to the ground. I stared at it in disbelief that I could wield so much power.  
  
Two of the monsters lunged forward to eat what was left of it. I took advantage of this , and swung my sword as they ran past me. Taxxon blood splattered my arms and face. The air reeked of it. The others figured I wasn't worth it and ran , except for one fool hardy creature who decided that if he was going to die he may as well get a bite in first. I took him down too.  
  
I had been vaguely aware of the blood seeping into the ground. But now I was fully aware of the mess I'd made. It was like my sub consciousness had taken over while I was fighting , and I was just waking up to myself again. And I suddenly felt very , very , sick.  
  
I stared in horror , dumbstruck by what I had done. I hadn't fought. I had slaughtered. And without a second thought.  
  
Taxxons , can be killed with a kitchen knife, someone's voice echoed at me.  
  
No. It was self defense. They'd have killed me, my mind argued. I should be proud that I fought all of them off on my own.  
  
I can't speculate on how I really felt. I mean , what else was I supposed to do? It was the law of nature to kill or be killed. Perfectly logical , right? Totally justified. And they were aliens on my planet. Not my people. Nothing to do with me at all - yet I felt.  
  
The tip of my sword dripped steadily. I let it clatter to the ground. I wiped my face with my hands. Then I stared at my bloody hands , holding them away as if they didn't belong with the rest of my body. My legs wobbled , and I fell against a tree. My head would not stop spinning. Whether it was right or wrong , I felt repulsed by what I had done.  
  
I faintly heard someone walking towards me. A shape was moving into the light. No , two shapes. I squinted at them in my fatigue.  
  
They were like the bladed corpse , except one difference. They were alive. And they were glaring at me. One walked menacingly up to me. A tattered blue band hung loosely off its arm. Hot breath was on my face. I went for the sword. He knocked it out of my hand in one swift movement. It flew off into the darkness. Orange infernos stared into my eyes and held me in place.  
  
"You mine, animorph." it asserted , in an ugly snarl.  
  
Animorph? Animorph?! Oh my God they thought - who cares?! I was going to die. I was going to -  
  
It pinned my arms roughly from behind. " No!"  
  
The other Hork-Bajir laughed at my feeble effort to struggle , as his comrade pulled back my head , exposing my throat. He sauntered forward and placed his wrist blade on my neck.  
  
" You no beg for mercy , animorph?" it jeered.  
  
" Never." The words were out of my mouth before I understood them. Too bad I couldn't have sounded braver. But maybe being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid.  
  
A sneer spread over its gruesome , battle wounded face. " Then die." My eyes widened to their full extent as he drew back his blade. Then -  
  
" HRRUUUUUUUhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
An elephant's trunk wrapped around my aggressor's waist and flung him a couple of feet. His screams died in the distance. Oh man , I LOVE doing that!  
  
Rachel? Was it Rachel? The elephant was bleeding. It had an ear missing. Bloody marks ran down its left side.  
  
The Hork-Bajir holding me froze and gaped. Bad move. It the next instant , Rachel had picked up a fell tree branch and whacked him across the head with it. He dropped to ground in a sprawled position.  
  
The elephant dropped the branch right on top of him. There. That ought to keep him still.  
  
She chuckled almost gleefully. I could only stare. I took a moment to marvel that I was alive , then asked cautiously , " Rachel?"  
  
A long pause. Then , Yeah.  
  
Her voice was going back to normal. The battle was draining out of her elephant eyes.  
  
I walked up to her. Despite what I felt earlier , it's hard to be upset with someone who just saved your life. " You're hurt."  
  
Forget it. You're a mess yourself. Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Rachels voice was tight with concern.  
  
I smiled grimly. " No. But I hurt some Taxxons."  
  
It had been a long time sense I'd heard concern in Rachel's voice for me. It almost felt like things were normal between us again. Almost.  
  
"All right!" I heard Sabrina's voice shouting. " I think they're drawing back! Let's do the same!"  
  
I heard sirens in the distance. Sounded like fire trucks.  
  
Tobias fluttered over head. Lavender's done her round pretty thoroughly in the forest , thinks it's safe to de - Melissa! What happened?  
  
" I'm ok." It was all I could say. I felt strange. Like I was watching everything from far way.  
  
Then Mendelites made their way into the clearing. The animorphs began to demorph. I felt even more weirded out in their presence. I'd seen these people at school nearly every day in my life , whereas the Mendelite's were a recent acquaintance.  
  
Rachel just avoided my eyes. Marco looked smug. " Score 10 points for the humans!" he exulted. " Who'da thought?"  
  
They were an odd assortment of kids dressed in various types of spandex. I kind of stared , then remembered what Sabrina said about morphing and clothes. They looked exhausted , but relieved.  
  
" Yes , Visser Three sure did a sucky job when he investigated this planet." Lavender agreed ,sounding highly critical. " Surely he knew he couldn't just start this big fire in the woods and the humans not have special units to prevent such happenings. Even I knew that."  
  
" Well they're lucky we beat down their forces before they got here , or it could have been worse." Sabrina said grimly. Her curls hung messily down her face. " It's only because they had so few left standing that they didn't take all those firefighters prisoner. Someone must have seen the blaze and reported it."  
  
" Yes , lucky." said Jake , with about the same demeanor. I nearly felt sorry for him. He looked drained. " It was too close."  
  
The wind rustled pass , making him shiver in him spandex pants and muscle shirt.  
  
" I wish we could thank them." Madison said wistfully. " They saved us allot of work."  
  
Sabrina suddenly noticed me. " Melissa , what happened?!"  
  
I wished they would stop asking me that. Every time my bloodstained state was mentioned , the Taxxon battle would replay in my head.  
  
Rachel saved me having to explain much. She said she fought some Taxxons. But when I found her some Hork-Bajir were getting ready to slice her , so I.kind of got rid of them."  
  
She motioned to the unconscious one a few feet away.  
  
I felt another wave of reluctant gratitude. You see , I was annoyed. I didn't want to feel gratitude. I wanted to stay angry at her. I didn't want to be in the debt of someone who had been keeping secrets from me for months. Someone who called me her friend.  
  
" You look bothered." Cassie commented , studying me intently.  
  
I flushed. It wasn't supposed to show. Sabrina came and stood beside me.  
  
She started to answer Cassie , but M.C. beat her to it. " Of course she's bothered! Look at all she's had to go through in one night!"  
  
"The first battle is never easy for anyone." Madison added in a low voice. " By the way , where'd you drop my sword?"  
  
I pointed. She went off to retrieve it.  
  
Matt was eyeing the unconscious Hork-Bajir with distaste. " The air reeks of blood."  
  
" Yeah , let's move." Marco agreed. " He doesn't add much to the scenery."  
  
Sabrina took my arm and we began to walk back towards what I was now thinking of as 'the Mendelite tree.'  
  
" You guys should head home." Matt said. " You're parents will be suspicious."  
  
" Will you guys be okay?" Jake asked. " Lavender , Tobias , are you sure they retreated?"  
  
" WHAT? They hauled tail." Lavender said laughing. " Visser Three looked so pissed at them."  
  
I would have seen them if any stayed. Tobias said confidently.  
  
Suddenly , what at first I thought was a blue deer leapt into our path. All clear Prince Jake.  
  
I know I stared. " An Andalite? Who-"  
  
Marco laughed at my face. " Meet our resident alien , Ax , who spends most of his time drooling over eminem adds , constantly has to remind himself that engine oil is not a beverage , and sits for hours in front of a t.v. complaining when the commercials are interrupted."  
  
This information did not tell a bit , if you're wondering.  
  
" Aximili -Esgarrouth-Isthil , sometimes called Ax." Matt smiled.  
  
" We call him Aximli." Madison said returning with her sword.  
  
" I told you about Aximili , remember?" Sabrina asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Don't worry." said Rachel , attempting to be amusing. " He's only dangerous if you're a Yeerk , claim to have better technology than Andalites , or try to steal chocolate from him."  
  
But it sounded like a strained joke. She was trying too hard to act like our relationship had never changed. I forced a small smile.  
  
I am sorry to have met you under such conditions. Ax/Aximili said. I think you will get on with the Mendelites though. They have an almost andalite hospitality.  
  
Lavender leaned over and whispered to me loud enough to hear. " I think ours is better."  
  
She winked at me and the young Andalite puffed out his chest indignantly. I laughed aloud. A real laugh.  
  
" Well , you seem to be happy with your new friends." Cassie smiled approvingly. " It's almost as though you guys just fit."  
  
I smiled back. " Well , they did save my life."  
  
" You should have seen the number of Taxxons she defeated!" Madison cried , giving her sword a wave. " When I found my sword , they were piled! She helped defend this forest as much as us tonight."  
  
I felt pride through my shame. I wasn't going to be judged by these people. They understood. I felt relief.  
  
" What do you say , Jake?" Sabrina smiled slyly. " I think we have a new candidate for the morphing cube."  
  
" She can't have just a sword to defend herself with , Jake." Matt agreed. " We Mendelites , at least we have our skills."  
  
" And if I said no , you'd only try to build another morphing cube , stealing parts from radio shack and Yeerk facilities , breaking a hundred security rules an hour." Jake predicted.  
  
Lavender grinned widely. " Wanna test us?"  
  
Jake looked like he was almost fighting a smile despite himself. " Fine. We'll bring it tomorrow."  
  
Cassie , Marco and Jake began to morph birds of prey. I tried not to look at their changing bodies too closely. It's not always pleasant.  
  
Rachel scanned the trees. " He left again."  
  
Tobias often has a lot of thoughts in his head. Aximili said. I do not think he wanted to offend you , Rachel , just not to burden you.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Ax." she said distractedly still looking at the sky as the Andalite began to morph.  
  
" You know the way back , right?" Sabrina asked me. She didn't wait for an answer. "Well , you two ought to catch up. Meet you at home."  
  
They made the fasted exit I ever saw - levitated and glided away through the air. Swiftly.  
  
" Did they tell me they could do that?" I wondered dumbstruck.  
  
" Ax says the Mendelites can do allot of strange techniques. Has allot to do with the energy levels in their body , which are uncommonly high. They've learned to manipulate it." Rachel shook her head exasperated. " Ax went into the whole scientific explanation , but you know what? I don't think even he understood what he was saying."  
  
There was a bit of awkward silence. " You're angry at me."  
  
" I am?"  
  
" Come one Melissa , I know you. I don't have to be Cassie to see it." Rachel said.  
  
" If you know me so well , why didn't you trust me? You knew I wasn't a controller." I sounded bitter.  
  
" I didn't want to ruin your life , Melissa!" Rachel protested. " I wanted you to be happy!"  
  
" Was I happy Rachel? With you never talking to me , having only Fluffer to talk to? A life based on lies. Wonderful." Rachel looked angry. " I didn't mean for things to turn out that way. Certainly not this way."  
  
Some of my resolve weakened. " I know. I just wished you would have tried."  
  
" Wished I would have tried. You have no idea what its like!" Rachel yelled at me. " I have been trying for the past several hundred years , it feels like , to make the best decisions I could! Maybe I screwed up. You obviously weren't happy , but if you think I was ,you're wrong."  
  
" At least you had people, Rachel. I could have coped better knowing why my parents were like they were. I would have blamed myself less." I sounded hurt. I wasn't angry anymore just sad. " It must have been tough for you in different ways , and you probably did the best you could."  
  
" But.." Rachel sounded as resentful as I had felt.  
  
" But that one decision you made with my life cost me. Big time." I finished.  
  
She turned away. I knew I had hurt her , but honesty is a big thing with me. That didn't stop me from feeling very guilty.  
  
She began to morph.  
  
I felt like I had to say something. Couldn't just let her go like that. " Rachel - it's in the past. I'm alive , so it's not like I'm saying I hold it against you. I just wish .."  
  
I faltered and looked at the ground. The regret , was too much. Tears pushed at my eyelashes. " ..I wish things had been different."  
  
Yeah , me too.  
  
And in a flutter of wings she was gone. I knew things would probably not be the same. And I felt it was all the Yeerks fault. I hated them.  
  
I now knew the meaning of the term 'heart heavy with sadness'. I turned and trudged back towards what was now my new home. 


	13. I am the Cat'

Nari: Wow. You talk almost as much as I do. Say no more about the cats. I am a great cat lover. I am currently in charge of taking care of 4 kittens and finding them a home. ( My cat's first litter. 7 total.) You know , I wondered about Dude too. But I'll answer your question about Fluffer probably this chapter. Yes Melissa does eventually fall in love with someone and they will be in this fic. You can wait and be surprised , or go read my other fic 'Love the Warrior , Hate the War' to see who it is. If you do , I ask you please to not mention him in your review , or it may spoil a surprise for other readers. Actually it's weird: this story was supposed to come before that one. But I was dying to write a romance , so..  
  
DH: Who said anything about machines? I am glad I cleared things up a bit. Of course Mendelites have blood. And please explain a little more clearly , what you thought was OOC , so I can fix these things in the future.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor , and the smell of food cooking.  
  
I sprang up , alarmed. Then I remembered where I was.  
  
I laid back down slowly. I kept my eyes closed and decided not to get up right away. The Mendelite bed was comfortable. Obviously , these people took sleep seriously.  
  
But I really hadn't slept all that much. I had too much to think about. Was I really staying here for good? I wouldn't wake up in my own room and discover that this was really a weird dream , and me and Sabrina would laugh about it at school.could I even go back to school? The almost fight with Rachel...that's what lingered in my mind the most.  
  
I gripped the top of my sheets and sighed. She was pretty bitter when we parted. But I'm glad I said what I did. I had been keeping it inside me too long.  
  
I took another look around my room. It wasn't bad. The shades were lavender. My bedspread was a tye dye like color. The carpet was white. The walls white. There was a little wardrobe in the corner. I suspected Matt and M.C. had recently moved it there after I arrived. There was also a little mirror on the wall.  
  
After being lazy for another half hour , I got up and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I noticed briefly that the hall was full of pictures. Pictures of them and the Animorphs , or just pictures of them at school or the mall , or hanging around their hideout. I noticed they were all positive pictures. Happy times.  
  
Matt was at the stove cooking what looked like some kid of stir fry noodles. On a plate beside the stove there was already heaped omlets , and bacon , and hash browns.  
  
Madison and Lavender were at the table watching. Lavender tossed her short black hair derisively. " Don't you think it's a little much?"  
  
" Lavender , we get a new member to the team today , it's only polite that we make today special." Madison said.  
  
" If she'll even eat this." Matt muttered. " I don't cook like Sabrina."  
  
Lavender arched an eyebrow. " You're always such a pessimist."  
  
" I think it smells great." I announced from the hall.  
  
" Oh , you're awake." Lavender said.  
  
" Where is Sabrina?" I asked.  
  
" Asleep." Matt smirked. " Her and M.C. both stayed up all night on that human contraption."  
  
I was puzzled. " What?"  
  
" The playstation 2." Madison said.  
  
" Ah." I said.  
  
" We need them up soon." said Matt. " We're meeting at the abandoned shack in the woods."  
  
" Who are we meeting?" I asked curiously.  
  
" Jake and the others." said Madison. " We have something to offer you."  
  
" I'll get them up." said Lavender with a wide grin. She grabbed a handful of ice out of the freezer , and went down the hall.  
  
A moment later I heard M.C. yell. A second after that I heard Sabrina curse and shoe came flying down the hall.  
  
I guess she isn't a morning person.  
  
Lavender retreated down the hall yelling. " Come on , or we'll be late. I'll bring more if you don't."  
  
I heard rummaging and muttering from the other rooms - probably them both trying to wake up and get dressed.  
  
They both trudged in looking mutinous.  
  
" It's your own fault you didn't sleep." Madison said.  
  
They gave her a wounded look.  
  
" Well ," said M.C. pulling on his shoes , " we may as well get going."  
  
" Yeah." Sabrina agreed. " We can't glide or fly with Melissa."  
  
" That's what you guys did last night?" I asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Wow." I marveled.  
  
We began to eat our food. I didn't need to change. I had slept in my clothes.  
  
" What am I going to do about clothes and such?" I asked.  
  
" If you're thinking you can go back to your house and snatch them so soon , think again." Matt warned. " You saw what almost happened the last time one of us visited your house."  
  
" We do have to lay low for a while." Sabrina said. " In the mean time , you can borrow our stuff."  
  
We exited via the drop shaft. Then we started off down the trail. We talked about normal , everyday things that people our age talked about. I was surprised they had adjusted to human things so quickly. They really had been here a while. I was curious about their families , but I felt shy to ask. They were so far way from them - maybe it wasn't the thing to bring up.  
  
We arrived at the edge of the forest where the burnt patches of the previous night were still clearly visible. That killed out conversation.  
  
We came to a small , rickety little shack. The wood was rotten. The remains of a campfire and some old beer cans were the only proof besides some cracked , overturned buckets was the only proof anyone had ever even been there. The walls had been made of logs at one time , hard to tell what the roof was made of. One part of the wall had caved in , and bushes were growing through them.  
  
" ..and to top it all off , my Dad made me listen to the MOST horrible music in the world on my way there. I'm talking stuff like ' Wow , what is that , and how did it get in my radio?'"  
  
Marco's voice could be heard from inside the shack. " Now , I'm telling you , if I had a car -"  
  
They were all inside the shack. Jake standing , looking exasperated at Marco , Marco sitting on an overturned bucket. Cassie was sitting cross legged on the dirt floor looking half sympathetic , half amused , and Rachel was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Totally stoic expression.  
  
Aximili was the first to recognize us. He seemed to prefer wondering outside the shack rather than be in. There was hardly room for him in there anyway. I didn't see Tobias , but assumed he was near by.  
  
" Greetings." the young Andalite nodded deeply. (Thought speech)  
  
M.C. politely did a sort of bow.  
  
Jake came out almost immediately when he heard Aximili greet us.  
  
" Good , you're here." he said , and to my surprise with a welcoming smile.  
  
Maybe sleep had done him some good.  
  
" If we'd had to listen to anymore of Marco complaining about his car-less existence -"  
  
" Oh yeah , and like you weren't eyeballing that guy's Honda the other day." Marco scoffed obnoxiously.  
  
Rachel was uncharacteristically silent. She had looked up when everyone else did , but she didn't really seem to be paying us any attention now.  
  
Cassie gave me a nervous half smile. " Well I guess today is special for you. You will aquire your first morph."  
  
" Should there be a ceremony?" Tobias asked. (thought speech)  
  
He was in a tree of above me.  
  
" No. No ceremonies please. That comment is strangely nostalgic , and I still have nightmares about what happened the last time we talked about a 'ceremony' for this kind of thing." Rachel said darkly , her face still turned.  
  
I felt curious about the remark. I gave Jake a questioning look , but he was asking Cassie to hand him her back pack. I looked around at my Mendelite friends.  
  
M.C. whispered in my ear. " There was one other human being they showed this to. He turned out to be a traitor. I suppose in a way this does bring back bad memories for them."  
  
I nodded , wondering who would betray the animorphs - their own species for that matter!  
  
They had pulled out a blue cube from the back pack. It had strange alien runes written on it.  
  
Jake tried to hand it to Aximili , but the Andalite refused.  
  
"I would have you do it , Prince Jake." he said generously. (thought speech)  
  
I laughed. Everyone looked at me. I felt embarrassed ,despite the fact I was still snickering to myself. " PRINCE Jake?"  
  
Jake sighed and looked exasperated. The other animorphs just looked amused.  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes. " Every Andalite has to have a leader to follow. For Aximili that would be Jake."  
  
" And there's no talking him out of it , either." Marco snickered maliciously.  
  
" I have told you before , haven't I Ax , not to call me 'Prince'?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yes Prince Jake." (thought speech)  
  
He sighed.  
  
I wondered if Aximili was just being funny. All of the Mendelites laughed.  
  
" So anyway." Jake said , changing the subject. " You need to place your hand on the cube."  
  
I reached out and placed my hand to the side of the cube. I felt a shock run up my arm and through my body.  
  
" That was weird." I said nervously. " Now what? I morph?"  
  
"Technically yes , but not yet." said Aximili. "You have not aquired your first morph " (thought speech)  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" The best way would be to show you." Cassie said pulling open a cardboard box the I assumed had been abandoned in the corner. As soon as the opened it , a white cat sprang out. He spotted me and greeted me with a familiar meow.  
  
" Oh cool , a kitty!" said Lavender , who is a great cat lover.  
  
" Fluffer!" I cried happily scooping him up. He began to purr loudly. " You missed me , didn't you my boy? Yes , you missed me."  
  
Okay , yes , I baby talk to my cat. I raised it. I've spoiled it rotten. Come on.  
  
" Uh.you're gushing over a fur ball that tried to eat my fingers."  
  
I ignored Marco and continued to rub Fluffer around his ears.  
  
Lavender was eyeing him like she wouldn't mind doing some baby talk to him herself.  
  
" A worthy choice, I think." Madison approved. " Cats are smart , and they aren't that bad for a first morph."  
  
" Melissa keep your hand on the cat and try to imagine yourself at one. Aximili instructed. " If it goes limp , you have aquired him." (thought speak)  
  
All right now what would I do if I was Fluffer? I tried ot picture him sitting under the bird feeder in the front yard , waiting for a very brave bird to try and come. Him sleeping in the fold up chair on the porch.  
  
Fluffer's eyes drooped. He appeared to be falling asleep.  
  
" I think she's got it." M.C. said.  
  
"Better have someone take your kitty outside when you morph. Tobias said. said a blunt voice in my mind. "You have run away into hiding from the Yeerks. You have a name: Melissa You live with the Mendelites. Your parents are -" (thought speak)  
  
" Ax!" Rachel snapped.  
  
My parents! That brought everything back. I was myself again.  
  
" I was not trying to be harsh Rachel but we needed to get her human conciousness to take over." (thought speak)  
  
I was up to M.C. and sniffed him. "You smell like sweat." (thought speak)  
  
"Gee thanx."  
  
"Well this is sure weird." I said. (thought speak)  
  
" You can thought speak privately to someone if you close your mind off to everyone else." Sabrina said. " Go on and try."  
  
I tried Rachel. " Now you can't claim I was brave enough to handle this." (thought speak)  
  
Don't ask me why I was pushing it. The cat brain had made me very arrogant.  
  
" That's not what this was about!" Rachel snapped , but her eyes told me something else.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Rachel in surprise.  
  
Judging by their faces I had done it.  
  
" Can I change back?" (thought speak)  
  
" Oh no!" said M.C..  
  
"What?" (thought speak.)  
  
" You don't have a morphing out fit!"  
  
Sabrina thumped her hand against her face. " That's right , we forgot!"  
  
" Gentlemen? Leave." Madison instructed.  
  
Ten minutes later when I morphed back I understood why. My clothes had fallen off when I'd morphed. I sheepishly , but hastily put them back on.  
  
Morphing was certainly an experience. It was an incredible weapon for sure. I could morph something really powerful like a lion , or a wolf. I could be anything.  
  
Something about this new power frightened me.  
  
" Remember. Only two hours." Matt said. " You don't want to get stuck like that."  
  
Having this weapon meant more battles , more danger. But if this new power could save my parents , I wasn't arguing.  
  
Still I felt weirdly changed. I wasn't just Melissa now. I had become something deadly.  
  
Note from Author: WHAT IN A DARK PLANET HAPPENED??? All of Aximili's and Tobias's speech just didn't show up at all. ( Special thanx to Neri for pointing out the problem.) Hopefully , this replacement chapter fixed it. If not bare with me until I can figure out what happened. Actually I may not be able to do at all but "".*sigh* 


	14. Surrounded

DH: I am very glad that you think the description was good , and that Melissa's character is realistic. Ans personally , I don't blame anyone who got lost on the morphing part but it was NOT my doing! I checked and double checked and even emailed fanfiction.net. I don't know why that happened.  
  
Neri: ^^ Thanx for another good review.  
  
Chapter 13 -  
  
The next day would probably have been a day that wouldn't have been out of the ordinary - if you were a Mendelite.  
  
For me , I don't know what I'd call it. Is a day you spend practicing being a cat normal? ( Now that I had this power I was morphing all the time for practice. I always had my morphing suite on.) I also practiced keeping track of time.  
  
I loved my cat morph. I loved being able to leap many times my height , and see in the dark. I liked being graceful and nimble. You know you're a clever creature when you're a cat. Another reason I'd been practicing: to control the cat arrogance. I couldn't lose my sense of reasoning in morph.  
  
We visited the gardens that day. Cassie said that her Mom had heard of a shipment of new animals, so naturally we had to check it out. I couldn't have just one morph if I was going to be part of the team. The clever cat could out smart maybe , but never fight a Hork-Bajir.  
  
It was particularly windy that day. I walked in through the double doors of the animal exhibit with my hair plastered to my face.  
  
You see , first you have to pass through the theme park. It's a cool place. My family and my cousins went there once. I was really little then , though. I had passed through it wth a sad feeling of nostalgia.  
  
The newest animal in the exhibit was a Giant Panda. My new battle morph supposedly. Don't get me wrong , I like them , but my reaction -  
  
"THIS?!" I exclaimed dubiously , my hands pressed against the glance. I attracted a few glances from people.  
  
" Melissa!" Lavender snapped in a whisper. " Keep your voice down! You want someone , or better yet some human controller , to realize our visit isn't all that innocent?"  
  
I practically plastered myself against the glass in disbelief , as I stared at the black and white bear.  
  
" This TEDDY BEAR is my BATTLE morph?" I whispered.  
  
" He's beautiful." Madison said defensively.  
  
" That's not the point." I squeeked , thinking of the Hork-Bajir blue bands. " Can they even fight?"  
  
" Of course they can fight." said Sabrina , motioning towards the plaque in front of the cage.  
  
It said allot about defense. Like climbing trees to get away from a predator. Speed left a bit to be desired. A cat was faster. But I breathed again when it mentioned the claws and teeth.  
  
" Marco's gorilla is one of the most gentle creatures on the planet." M.C. said. " But I still don't want to pick a fight with one."  
  
" The Panda is no different." Matt said in a grim sort of way. " I heard from Cassie that a Giant Panda in a breeding Center in Southern China attacked a worker and ripped her thigh and bit one leg. It didn't kill her , but she was put in the hospital. She surprised it when she took a tumble down the slope."  
  
" So then they are like most animals." Sabrina said. " They only become aggressive when they feel threatened or their territory is invaded."  
  
Well I hoped so. Anyway , the next find was more encouraging. A Golden Eagle. Beautiful bird. A 6-8 foot wingspan.  
  
People were lined up to see it. Those who weren't afraid of its beak were cautiously petting it. One of the garden's people had it perched on their arm. He was wearing some kind of arm guard so that the talons wouldn't pierce him.  
  
I think I will always respect this morph. When I moved my hand to touch him , his golden eyes locked on mine. Intelligent eyes. Eyes that said he could stop me if he wanted to , but was allowing me to reach out to him. A wise look.  
  
I know it's silly. It's bird. But it was as though we understood each other.  
  
"Tobias felt the same way about his hawk morph." M.C. told me later.  
  
" How do I get the Panda?"I asked. " They'll never let me pet him."  
  
Matt grinned. " We infiltrate. After hours. Tonight."  
  
" Um - guys? That's illegal." I pointed out. " If we are caught -"  
  
" That's to save your planet , there's no second choice." Lavender said bluntly.  
  
" We've had to do it before." Madison added. " Don't worry."  
  
" You'll put your new morph to use." Lavender said with a smile.  
  
I could explain what it was like to fly , but I would explain in vain. I doubt that there are any words in any language to describe the incredible joy , or the total freedom. So , I won't even waste my time trying. It's nothing like you've dreamed. It's better.  
  
( THIS IS SO GREAT!) I cried for the millionth time.(thought speak)  
  
I had not stopped babbling until we had arrived. The Mendelites kept their own forms since the night was cloudy , and there was full moon to see by.  
  
We landed on the roof , right above the Panda's habitat.  
  
I demorphed. I didn't want to , but I did.  
  
" It opens from the top." Sabrina said.  
  
Matt pulled out a strange looking tool , and undid the lock.  
  
The Mendelites had to help lower me in.  
  
" With any luck it'll be sleeping." I said.  
  
I wasn't feeling so doubtful about the Panda's strength , now that I had to face it. It's depressing when I think of how weak my human self is.  
  
But I was right. It was sleeping. It was laying on what looked like a mound of straw. A bamboo stick was still wrapped in its paws. It put me at ease , seeing how cute it was.  
  
" Ok." Sabrina whispered. " Approach it , aquire it , and get out. If you run into to trouble , we'll help."  
  
I nodded.  
  
I walked through , trying not to crunch bamboo sticks under my feet as I went.  
  
I stood before the breathing mound. Its feet twitched. I froze.  
  
It continued to sleep. I looked over my shoulder at my friends. They gave me an encouraging look.  
  
I bent over and touched its side. It's breathing went thin. I had it.  
  
It snorted. I noticed one eye was half open. It was still in that drowsy , limp , state , but I panicked. I practically jumped backwards , over a one of plants growing in there.  
  
It rolled to its feet looking confused. Then it saw me. And it decided to take a swing. Great.  
  
It's long claws just missed me.  
  
Before I knew it , the others had grabbed me and I was back over the roof.  
  
I was soaked with sweat. " That was close."  
  
" You did good." Sabrina said.  
  
" Yeah , well when you guys decide to move - thanks." I said. " Can we go home now?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh , I doubt you'll be going anywhere." said a voice in the darkness.  
  
And then all the lights came on in the theme park.  
  
Human controllers to the back , to the right and to left and to the front. All had dracon beams leveled at us.  
  
The speaker had been female. She looked no younger than nineteen. She had straight black hair , and dark , oriental looking eyes.  
  
" What naughty children." she mocked. " Surely you know its illegal to be wondering around after curfew in a business area at night?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
" How did you know we were here?" M.C. asked quietly.  
  
" Easy!" she sneered. " A new shipment of animals? And you with a new little rebel to train?"  
  
She gestured with her head at me.  
  
" What a more perfect time for you to show up."  
  
" Shut up!" Lavender snapped angrily.  
  
The controller narrowed her eyes. Became serious. " Come quietly and you'll live. Visser three would be sure to keep alive such wonderful host bodies. There are no Mendelite controllers."  
  
Madison's face turned red at the very mention of 'Mendelites' and 'host bodies' together in one sentence.  
  
" If you think you can threaten us into surrendering to you filth , who won't even put down those weapons and fight like real -"  
  
"Madison." Sabrina said calmly. " Don't even waste your time. If we communicate , we'll communicate with blows."  
  
The controller sneered. " A pity. But the Visser will just have to be satisfied with your lifeless bodies. Have it your way! Paint the ground with your blood! Fire on them!"  
  
And then the world exploded.  
  
Authors Note: I am quite sorry for the wait. But between my crappy word program and fanifiction.net itself , and other mess , it has been difficult to work on this story. I hope that everything came out as it should. If not, notify me , and I will do what is in my power to fix it. 


	15. Captured

The The Neri: A reincarnation of Taylor?? Really? Does she sound like Taylor? I am curious. She's just a bad guy I drew out of my head at random because we needed a ringleader in this kind of situation. After this chapter , if all plays out well , you are very likely to see some chapters from Sabrina's POV.  
  
DH: I'm glad I posted in time then. Here's another chapter^^  
  
Chap - 14  
  
The flash of light dimmed , but I was blind for a few seconds.  
  
I heard the annoyed voice of one of the controllers. " They must have used an energy shield!"  
  
I realized then that I was hidden in the circle of my friends. They'd protected me. Again.  
  
" How -?"  
  
"The energy comes from our bodies." Sabrina said in a low voice. " No time to explain now. I don't think they can see you behind all of us , so if you can morph that Panda , do it."  
  
I began to concentrate , and fell to all fours. My eyes were changing first. And my ears.  
  
" What are you hiding?" the female human controller demanded suspiciously. " You cannot protect the human forever! We will have her!"  
  
This was not good. I did not need them to start asking about me when I looked like a whacked out Panda version of Inu Yasha. ( Note ^-^ Inu Yasha is half demon. Being a dog demon , he looks human but keeps his dog like ears and eyes. Great anime!)  
  
Suddenly Sabrina flung her hand forward , open palm , and sent the same energy attack she'd used on my parents at the controllers. Lavender , Madison , Matt , and M.C. took the hint and followed lead.  
  
About half of the controllers were flung to the ground. Weapons scattered. Enraged controllers cursed.  
  
But my fur had already come , and my paws. All that was left was my teeth , and they came quickly enough. I was done.  
  
I ignored the smell of bamboo wafting through the still open door at the top of the roof where we stood.  
  
( Move aside guys.) I said in private though speak. ( I'm coming through.)  
  
I had trained well. The animals instincts had not tried to overthrow mine like the cats. It was actually a gentle morph. I sensed no violence in this creatures being. It just wanted to sleep in the sun and eat bamboo.  
  
The sight was different. Dimmer. But I could still see. I wasn't blind.  
  
I charged off of the roof and landed solidly on all fours right in the center of the controllers.  
  
A few panicked at the sight of a Panda suddenly appearing in front of them. Some that had been knocked down (most of them,)scuttled backwards , trying to get away from me.  
  
It would really have funny. I was knocking people down left and right , but if they had stopped panicking long enough they'd have seen I wasn't much faster than them.  
  
One of the controllers was either knocked unconscious , or just decided to stay down. I raked my claws down one of the human controllers back. He screamed and shot wildly at me and missed - which was really sad because I was right in front of him. All he had to do was aim!  
  
But in a way I understood. From the past experiences of this recent week I had learned just what panic can do to people.  
  
I get no pleasure in making people suffer. I am not like that. So I almost felt sorry for them - almost. Except I was so busy laughing at the fact they thought they could take us this easy.  
  
Madison kicked the dracon beam out of one of the female controller's hand and punched her squarely across the face. I'm not going to say I didn't take some pleasure in the fact she wasn't so annoyingly cocky now - she was enraged.  
  
Quicker than a flash , she had Madison by throat. " You ...filthy....punch me?!"  
  
It was frightening. I was under the impression that they only showed that kind of hate to Andalites. Evidently , they were not fond of Mendelites either.  
  
Sabrina , abandoned her opponent - after rendering him unconscious - and ran to Madison's aid.  
  
I didn't have much left to worry about because M.C. and Matt were all over the others - Lavender going after the same ones more than once , until finally they dropped from exaustion and then carefully trodding right over them to her next opponent.  
  
Unfortunately for Sabrina , the girl controller saw what was coming. She released Madison and threw her into Sabrina.  
  
I saw Sabrina's eyes go wide before she and Madison hit the ground. I guess she hadn't anticipated it.  
  
Madison gasped. She thanked Sabrina weakly for breaking her fall. Her red hair had fallen loose from her ponytail and into her face. Matt jumped to her side and pulled her up.  
  
"Sabrina -?!" MC. began. " I'm fine." Sabrina gave a small smile. Then it was gone. She said to the controller , " You cannot win. You've only got to look around you! Half of your people are either unconscious or too badly hurt to move."  
  
It was true. My claws had done damage , but there were human controllers bleeding in places I bet they never knew about because of Mendelite inflicted blows. I can't record for you all that happened. Simply because a battle in fast , and the Mendelites are faster.  
  
I would have smiled. We won. My first battle and we won!  
  
" However , we don't wish to kill you." Sabrina added. " There's no need. Nothing to gain."  
  
M.C. looked at the fallen controllers , " She's right , you know. You should tend to your friends , now. So how about -"  
  
The controller lunged for her weapon! I let a cry of surprise.  
  
Lavender's foot came down on her hand before she had made it half way. In a blur of movement she was already there.  
  
" Forget about me?" she asked coldly. " That was dirty , considering after the stunt you pulled we're going to let you walk away."  
  
She turned to Sabrina. " It's not too late for you to let me-"  
  
" No , Lavender , that won't be necessary." Sabrina said curtly. To the controller , " Leave. Now. Or I may change my mind."  
  
The human controller was didn't move from her position on the ground. Her head was bent so we couldn't see her face through her hair. Then she began laugh. Low at first , then louder until her whole body shook. She tossed her hair away from her face and looked at us defiantly.  
  
"Let you go." still a hint of a sinister laugh in the undertone.  
  
" No , actually we WANT to pay Visser Three a visit. We had so much fun chatting with the Taxxons last time. Maybe he'll let us tour the Blade Ship again. Chasing us all the way down it of course in some lunatic morph from the fifth moon of a savage planet. If we ask nicely , he may even let us leave alive." Lavender said very sarcastically. " Are you stupid or something?"  
  
The controller decided not to address Lavender. In fact , I don't think she was even hearing her. Instead she looked right at Sabrina and M.C , her expression gleefully manic. " Tend to my friends? Friends? Yeerks don't have friends , we have allies. We don't need sentimental attachments like that. Not kill me? Children and fools! Do you think this is all the fighting power we brought?!"  
  
She yelled something in a weird language I'd never heard before. Hork- Bajir poured out of the darkness around us.  
  
Matt cursed. " They must have been using the building to hide themselves!"  
  
He looked furious with himself that he hadn't considered that possibility. Madison was furious for another reason.  
  
" You truly are a Yeerk , to continue slaughtering after your fellows have been injured and you've been offered a safe exit!" she said absolutely disgusted. " If I had my sword I'd let Lavender chop your head off!"  
  
Lavender hit the controller in the backto do have to of the neck. I don't know if she killed her or not. With Lavender it's hard to guess. But the controller crumpled. I have to be the  
  
That was not the issue though. Hork-Bajir were closing in , many of which I noted were blue bands.  
  
" What are we going to do? " Matt asked. " There's no way we'll get way from them unless we fly , and we can't leave Melissa."  
  
The color had drained from Sabrina's face. It frightened me. If she was scared , then it was bad.  
  
" Fight." she said in a strained voice. " Just fight. Everyone , do your best."  
  
" Fight." Madison agreed. Then under her breath , " Or die honorable deaths."  
  
That's what frightened me most about that moment. I never considered we would not come back alive tonight. It was now a great possibility.  
  
Lavender tried to grin bravely , but it came off looking very grim. " Oh well , they are beginning to annoy me anyway. I don't mind beating them up."  
  
(I'll show them what my morph can do , when I get mad.) I said to reassure everyone - including myself.  
  
There was no more time to talk after that , because the Hork -Bajir charged.  
  
I sliced one's throat before he reached me. My stomach turned. This was different. In the last battle we had injured , not killed. Killing again. Like I killed the Taxxons.  
  
It was confusion. So many bodies. I know I took some down , but..I could hear the Mendelites fighting. Yelling. Aiding each other.  
  
Screaming.  
  
My friends were getting attacked all around me. and there was nothing I could do because I was getting attacked too.  
  
I got slashed across the face at some point . I remember seeing Lavender jump in the air at one of the Hork-Bajir. She was bleeding. She'd been stabbed in the stomach.  
  
I got slashed down the side by one of the Hork-Bajir. I howled in agony in my Panda voice , and he knocked me down. " Die! Galash!"  
  
" I don't think so!" Madison appeared beside me and took care of him , by driving her opponents blade into his heart. Then she bashed his head into the dead Hork-Bajir and he was out.  
  
" Okay , Melissa?" she shouted over the noise of the battle and Hork- Bajir curses. Her left eye was bleeding and swollen shut. But she was still going. I felt ashamed. I couldn't let a slash stop me.  
  
I shakily told her I was fine.  
  
I could only make out the top of M.C.'s red hair out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even want to think of Sabrina. She had so many on her the last time I looked.  
  
Matt had been either knocked or forced onto his back. His attacker was pining him down , laughing maliciously.  
  
A Hork-Bajir actually tried to grab me , but I jumped at him and slammed him into the concrete. I will spare you the details of what happened to his neck.  
  
I ran to Matt. His leg suddenly shot up and kicked the Hork-Bajir where I think you really shouldn't kick a Hork-Bajir. The Hork- Bajir fell back, bellowing.  
  
Matt staggered to his feet , but he would never be able to defend in time. His opponent was already rushing at him.  
  
I took him out from behind. Just in time too.  
  
" Thank you." he said shakily. His eyes were wide. " Thanks , I thought I was dead."  
  
It was horrible. That's the only way to describe it. Every time I heard someone scream , I thought one of my friends were dead. And if I chanced to hear their voices again , no relief came because it was another scream.  
  
Suddenly his Matt's eyes went wider. " Dracon Beam! Look out!"  
  
Too late. I got hit full force and fell down. I couldn't move. I wanted to panic. I couldn't move!  
  
Matt stepped in front of me and tried to take out the Hork-Bajir with the weapon , but the Hork-Bajir knocked him in the head with the blunt side of the dracon beam and into the wall. He collided hard. Then dropped.  
  
(MATT!)I screamed. But he didn't move. And my legs were paralysed.  
  
My assailant signaled to his buddies and they seized me and began to drag me.  
  
I couldn't fight them. Couldn't turn my head. What had the done to me? (Help! Get way! Leave me alone!)  
  
" Sabrina!" I heard M.C. yell. " A bug fighter has landed and Melissa's been stunned!"  
  
Matt was unconscious. Lavenders wound finally seemed to be taking its toll. She was hunched over holding her stomach. Her eyes were tightly shut , like she was trying to stop tears. " It hurts. Hurts."  
  
She was in too much pain to hear or notice anything. And M.C. and Sabrina were left to battle the rest of gaggle on their own.  
  
I could see the trail of dirt my body had made from being dragged. We were getting too close to the ship...too close.  
  
" Damn it! GET AWAY FROM ME!" energy flashed from Sabrina's body leaving most either hurt or dead as doornails. But M.C. still had problems.  
  
Nonetheless she took off running after me. But the there was no way she'd make it. No way.  
  
They were taking me. I would be a prisoner or worst. And there was nothing no one could do. I had been weak. How could I let myself be distracted?  
  
( I'm sorry. Every one , I'm sorry.) I said in private thought speak.  
  
And then the door of the ship sealed shut . 


	16. Sabrina's Feelings

Chap -15

(Sabrina's POV)

I felt like the planet was crumbling away beneath my feet. Matt may have been unconscious , but he looked very dead nonetheless. Lavender was putting out everything she could , even with all the pain she was in , but she was reaching her limit.

Madison being one of the best fighters was still putting down Hork-Bajir. But there's only so much energy in one's body , and Mendelites can only release so many energy blasts from their palm before they run out - or die. If she kept going on for much longer , she'd join Matt on the ground.

M.C. had horrible gashes in each arm and was edging away from his opponents calculatingly , as though trying to decide when and how to attack next.

Most of the Hork-Bajir that were still standing were the blue bands. Only a few in the gaggle left were only regular soldiers.

I guess Visser Three didn't want us to chew up any more of his elites like we did in the forest when it was burning. So , the less expendable Hork-Bajir were put out there to die instead. Meanwhile while we were handling them , the blue bands could do the real work. That's my theory anyway.

Actually , I would have been proud. We'd really put a dent in them. There had to be twenty seven all together. At least from what I had time to count. Now there were maybe eight? No. Seven. Which means we had taken down twenty and survived. That was an accomplishment. Back on our own world that would have made us heroes.

But the seven was enough to finish us in this state. Plus , Matt was no longer game. If another one of us fell...

It had to be horrible for Melissa. It was her first battle morph , her first real battle. And it looked bleak. I had lost sight of her the endless sea of fighting bodies.

As for myself , I had a slash across my face and had just battled two of them off of me , thus making our opponents only seven in number. They left me souvenir across chest to remember them by. That's when the worst happened.

I heard M.C. yell out to me , " Sabrina! A bug fighter has landed and Melissa's been stunned!"

" Melissa , hold on!" I yelled.

I jumped over the two Hork-Bajir I'd been knocking around and ran for Melissa. One slashed me across the knee before I made it over. " AHH!"

It made my landed weak and I stumbled as I tried to run forward. Enough for them to catch up-and for two more to join. I felt like I gad swallowed glass. This was not happening.

I couldn't see Melissa over their towering forms. I totally lost my cool then. Hadn't I battled enough of these things yet? I was aggravated - and furious.

" Damn it ,GET AWAY from me!" I screamed. The boost of emotion helped my attack. Instead of channeling my energy through my hands I just let it burst forth from my body and surround me as they leapt at me.

They fell away from me like flies that had gotten to close to a bug light.

They were at the door of the ship. I ran at full tilt , cursing my luck.

No.

No.

No!

They dragged her helpless Panda form ( mercilessly rough I might add ,) inside. The door shut. The ships engine glowed blue fire. They were off the ground.

I knew I'd used all my energy. I knew flying wasn't a good idea. I'm not always smart , but I am determined. They weren't taking one of us prisoner without a fight.

One of us? Melissa? I know I had told her she was now part of the team , but I realized it was only today , that I'd began to think it. And feel it.

I got into the air , but I could barely hold myself up. Then , TSSEEEEEEEEEEW!

I was shot. I spiraled through the air trying to ignore the pain.

My last , drowsy thought before it going black was this: But you know what? Its' not just Melissa...it's not like the Andalites and the Garatrons just looking alike...you humans...you mixed up little creatures who can't fly or use your energy to fight properly...it's more than resemblance...you ...you really are...almost... like us. You...ARE...us. The story the Ellimist told us...it must be true...there's too many ways...that we are alike...

PALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Someone was shaking me. " Sabs! Come on! Don't be dead , please , - wake up! Asura!"

Upon hearing my true name , my eyes slowly opened. I found myself staring up at M.C.'s frightened face. I was soaked. My hairs was dripping in my face. M.C. was wet too.

" What happened?" I asked groggily. I blushed when I realized my head was in his lap.

" You don't remember? You went after that ship and it shot you. It had gotten a distance away , so when you fell I wasn't sure what part of the gardens you had landed in." he sounded really shaken. " I shook those ... those beasts off of me and I went after you.

I painfully sat up. I took in my surroundings. Whale tank. We were in the tank where they did Whale shows and the Dolphins would entertain too from what I heard. I would have drowned.

" You're bleeding."

He smiled sadly. " We're both bleeding."

" You saved my life." I said.

He looked embarrassed. " You would do the same for me."

Then I realized - " The others!"

I stared at him " You didn't ..."

" Desert them." he finished grimly. " No. Lavender saw you fall and told me to go after you. Said she'd beat me up if I let her best friend die. Madison said she'd help her too , if I didn't agree."

I felt guilty. He'd just saved my life. Of course M.C. would never just leave anyone to die.

" I'm sorry." I said in a small voice.

To my surprise he took my hand. " Forget it. I'm glad that your alive , that's all I cared about. We can morph something , and demorph again."

I nodded. We needed to heal our bodies. I went into my snow leopard morph. He went into his - his – his…. He noticed my look.

He laughed. / It's a porquipine./

We demorphed back to ourselves.

" How many are left?"

" Four."

"Great."

" Hey , your last attack is what saved us. There was allot more , so I'm not complaining." he said.

When we arrived , it looked like a pretty hopeless sight.

Lavender was sitting on the ground , hunched over bleeding very badly. Matt had been dragged and thrown near her. He was coming around but he looked bleary eyed and confused. Madison had her arms around Lavender's shoulders , trying to offer what little comfort there was to offer..

Two of the four Hork-Bajir were blue bands , the others looked pretty normal.

They were in a circle around Lavender , Madison , and Matt yelling furiously at one another in Galard.

" What's their problem?" I wondered.  
" The blue bands and the others don't seem to get along very well." M.C. said calmly. " I noticed in the fight."

They appeared to be in an argument over what to do with the 'prisoners.'

When I got closer I could hear better.

" Strategic reasons! That's your EXCUSE! You let us get mowed down and waited until the last moment like cowards to jump in!"

A blue band sneered. " I'd watch what you say , Garnass , or I'll give your name and number to the Visser for insubordination."

" Don't forget that the whole point of elites like us fighting with you fools WAS so that we wouldn't get mowed down. It was degrading enough that the Visser placed us with second rate trash like you , but to have to die for you just because you couldn't handle a few rebels on your own in absurd." jeered the other blue band.

The other Hork-Bajir soldier exploded. " You arrogant (no English translation for a word that bad!) Second rate trash am I! Those soldiers were your people too , or did you forget that you were once one of us?"

That was it. Both Hork-Bajir locked claws and started yelling incoherently at each other.

M.C. and I stared.

" You think these idiots will finish themselves off for us?" M.C. asked cheerily.

" If we let them carry on , probably so." I said. " But lets not wait to see."

The other blue-band Hork-Bajir looked up and noticed us. " You -!"

M.C. nailed him across the face. " Yeah. Me."

He dropped.

" Nice hit , buddy." came Matt's weak voice.

The two Hork-Bajir stopped fighting long enough to gape at us.

" But you -" the rude blue band began.

" Left our friends to die?" I finished disgustedly. " Please. WE are not YOU."

I used my restored energy to take him down. " Feh." said Lavender from the ground. " I didn't like that guy."

She began to cough uncontrollably.

" Lav!" Madison cried."

" Morph Lavender , your dying! Quick! " I said. I turned to the remaining Hork-Bajir. They froze. " You guys really need to find someone better to work for than Visser Three. Tell me: what did you get out of this?"

A few crickets chirped in the distance.

" That's what I thought. You stay here and try to take me and M.C. out , and I assure you will die." I said calmly. " However , your people will be here within minutes I assume to clean up the evidence."

I gave some thought to what had transpired. I looked down at my friends , then I looked at my enemies. I looked at the dead bodies. I looked back at the two Hork-Bajir that had obviously been deemed such a nonentity , so worthless that Visser Three would command them to practically commit suicide. I felt sorry for them.

" We'd rather avoid more violence , so why don't you guys disappear." M.C. suggested , saying exactly what I thought.

One of them actually laughed. A low , despairing laugh. " The Visser will kill us anyway for failing."

Most of my friends had already morphed and remorphed and were getting back on their feet.

" You have my pity." I said calmly. " But we have had enough blood shed for tonight."

We left the two controllers to ponder their fate. I did not enjoy thinking of what Visser Three would do to them.

We were halfway down the lamp lit road when I said in an empty voice. " Madison , I need a favor."

" Anything."

" Get the animorphs and tell them to gather by our place in the woods." I said. " Lavender , contact the Chee and ask Erek to gather all of the information he can on what might be happening to Melissa. And Matt , I need you to wait at out hideout for them in case they get there before I do."

None of them moved. " Are you okay?" Lavender asked " Fine." I lied. " I"m fine."

" No , when you start giving orders in that monotonous voice , completely devoid of emotion you are not okay." said Lavender cooly. " So how about the real deal now?"

" Take a guess." I said nastily.

Lavender so taken aback that I apologized.

" It's not time to pick apart my brain though. They could be doing , ANYTHING to Melissa. Luck has not been on our side this passing month , and now time isn't either especially for our friend." I added. " Think. Think if that were you. And we were all just standing around , discussing me."

I noticed everyone looked uncomfortable and a little guilty.

" She's right." Madison said. To me , " But look , Melissa is important to us too. We just - we know you were close with her , so...we just worry about you , Sabs. You try to take on too much on your own."

With that closing comment , she turned and walked off towards Jake's home street , figuring she'd get him first.

My friends were worried about me. Wonderful. Like after tonight they needed something more to worry about.

Lavender morphed her favorite spy morph , the Raven and headed off to find the Chee. ( I should note that we never morph in the streets unless like during the night , we are absolutely sure no one is around.)

" May I ask why you are not coming to the hide out with me?" Matt asked in a carefully neutral tone. Probably because he sensed I was upset.

Actually I couldn't come up with a good cover up for that one. I wanted to be alone and clear my head before heading back.

" She wanted to tell me something." M.C. said.

I looked at him in surprise.

" My orders. You haven't given me my orders."

It was true. I hadn't.

Matt nodded and jumped into the air , rising into the clouds an out of sight.  
" You look disappointed." M.C. observed almost cheerily. " Nope. You couldn't think of some errand to send me off to this time , so you could be alone and beat yourself up."

" That's not what this is about." I said defensively.

" Isn't it?" he tilted his head slightly giving me a knowing look. " It's what you always do."

I fell silent. I mean , really , what do you say to that? And he was the reason I was alive tonight. Was it fair to lie to him?

" It wasn't your fault." he said firmly. " And if you think you can follow the vapor trail of that ship or whatever , don't hold your breath because they're gone."

I turned away. I was on the edge of tears. That was exactly what I had been thinking of doing.

He laid a hand on my shoulder from behind. " What is it , Sabs? You can tell me."

I bowed my head and clenched my eyes shut harder.

" I feel like I've failed when I can't protect you guys." I half whispered. " I can't let everyone know that I'm a wreck right now. They depend on me. I can't show them that right now , not when they need me to be their leader."

" We're YOUR friends too you know." he pointed out.

" I know , but if I break down and cry , or scream or whatever it is I want to do -"

" - we will think you're absolutely normal." he finished firmly.

I felt a little reasured. M.C. is a good person , but that didn't mean I wanted to spill my emotions on him.

" I try to keep it inside." I said defiantly. " I like to deal with my feelings by myself!"

The last part ended in a sob. My tears were running freely.

" So do I." he said gently. " Unfortunately that's not always good for me."

" You too?" I turned and looked at him in surprise.

" Yes." he was smiling. A slight breeze lifted the red strands of hair form his for head. His green eyes looked at me not with pity , but with a secret understanding. " We all hold it back sometimes - keep it inside like you said."

He looked sad for a moment. " That's how I had to survive after Father died. But in the end , it just hurt me. It's okay sometimes to conceal things...but Sabs you hold in too much, and it's tearing you up. You don't have to shoulder it all by yourself. Let me help. Let the others help."

To say I was touched was an understatement. It really helps , when you're messed up , to know your friends care.

Too my surprise I through my arms around his neck and sobbed freely into his shoulder. He lay a hand lightly on my head.

" That's better." he said soothingly. " Let it all go. Better out , than in."

When I had stopped , I wiped my eyes and stood back. " Thank you." I said hoarsely.

M.C. looked into the sky. " We'll get her back."

" You bet your life , we will." I said fiercely.

I stared challengingly out into the ominous night sky.

Note : ( I will probably be heading back to work on Wed. , so I can't say when a new chapter will be up. And also please , don't assail me with questions about what Sabrina said about humans and the Elimist , that will reveal itself in due time. I will probably be working on Melissa's POV next. Untill next time.)


	17. The Blade Ship

Neri : Um.....well M.C. has a little sister. No brothers. Sorry.^^ Nope it's his father , not Father from the Ellimist Chronicles. If FF.net hasn't sent you instructions , just go ahead and try logging in. Yes , the Mendelites are very like humans , ne? *smiles mysteriously*  
  
DH: Leave clues? Yes I may as well try. Bit challenging , but I think I can do it. Yes M.C. admires Sabs. *sigh* not much I can do about grammar but I'll try.  
  
Tara: Welcome new reviewer. Forgot to respond to you. Sorry! Don't worry the animorphs are not out the picture.  
  
Note: I'm using // for thought speak. It sucks , and it won't be the same , but the other way is taken for html language and is 'stripped' , so we're stuck like this unless anyone else has an idea of how to fix it. *smiles apologetically.*  
  
Chap 16 -  
  
Annnnd back to Melissa's POV.........^^  
  
My stomach caved in when the ship door shut. My blood was ice in my veins. I felt hollow.  
  
And I'm sure anyone who's been a prisoner of war feels very similar. But I'm faintly surprised that I didn't go into to full blown panic. I mean , I wasn't leaving the country I was leaving the planet! The planet! I almost couldn't comprehend it.  
  
My two Hork-Bajir captors leaned against the wall of the ship each on an opposite side of me muttering darkly. I caught the word 'cramped'. They were right. The Bug fighter wasn't that spacious. Plus they had my Panda body taking up room.  
  
A Taxxon piloted the ship , using its claws to control many joy stick controls and buttons. I flashed back on the Taxxons that I'd met in the forest and my stomach clenched. They had been trying to eat me that time. Would this one try too?  
  
But my concerns did not seem justified , as it paid me no attention. None at all.  
  
I stirred. I could move again! So the stun thingy wore off? Interesting. Too bad it didn't go unnoticed. No sooner had I shown signs of movement , than in a blur of motion , and a clicking sound , the two guards had there weapons leveled at my head.  
  
" Reshek galash , scum! Horlit dapsen!"  
  
Okay. No idea what it meant. But I had the sense to stay still. No sense in being fried , right? Or was it? This morphing thing had a limit. Maybe death was better than being stuck as a Panda forever.  
  
Then another realization stabbed me like a knife in my stomach. What if they tried to force me to demorph , then infest me?  
  
Maybe my mistake was that I froze. I didn't know what to do. If I did have to die , it wouldn't be like I was throwing my life away for nothing , and yet...I just couldn't think straight. Perhaps because I saw through the window what I was approaching, (and I'm sure the window was left open to intimidate me.) It wasn't a big ship. That's not what made it scary. It was a fair size , but not huge.  
  
It was the way the ship looked that made it intimidating. A rough description would be to say it was all black and looked like a giant's battle ax. A battle bridge was mounted in the front , a diamond shaped bridge.  
  
Maybe it doesn't frighten you , sitting all comfortably in your room or wherever you are reading this , but it was quite a different matter to see it with your own eyes and know you were heading straight for it.  
  
It was too late to think anyway. The ship shuddered as if we'd docked with something larger. I heard a dismembered voice speaking in what must have been Galard. It sounded like an announcement.  
  
My heart sunk. It probably meant we reached the Visser's Ship. I was right.  
  
SHOOF!  
  
We had landed right on the bridge of the ship.  
  
Suddenly the a hole stretched into the bottom of the ship were I lay motionless. I nearly went into shock from the surprise as I went plunging downward. I landed , but did not bend my short Panda legs on impact. I heard something in my left paw crack. My Panda voice whimpered in pain as I scrabbled wildly , trying hard not to collapse upon the polished metal floor. But it was to no avail. I slumped. My Panda mind , suffering from the pain in its damaged leg , felt it a better idea to just lie there anyway.  
  
Hork-Bajir warriors were standing all on either sides of me , dracon beams at the ready to destroy me if I gave them any reason. There were maybe eight of them.  
  
I felt oddly flattered. Two would have been sufficient in my current situation.  
  
Below us and around us were an assorted arrangement of Taxxons , Humans , and Hork-Bajir all working at consoles of some sort. Many of the Taxxon workers were pressing their claws against these little mouse-looking pads.  
  
It all looked very busy , and business -like. But there was also this stiffness in the room. Like everyone was being careful not to slip up on anything , or slide off schedule. And I soon saw why.  
  
Walking towards me down the bridge was Visser Three himself. He came towards me steadily , evil alien smirk in his eyes , and not in the least bit afraid of me. Why should he be? I was an inferior creature and I was surrounded.  
  
I'm not saying that just because I was already exposed to Visser Three it meant that he was less intimidating to be around. Not at all. I was stilled scared. You'd have to be nuts to not be even slightly nervous when you know you're facing that kind of evil.  
  
The best I can describe it is like this: you've had a nightmare , but you're familiar with it because you've had this nightmare before. Now , you're not any less afraid than you were when you first had it , but being that you already know what you're facing , it makes it a little bit easier to deal with.  
  
So I tried to filter out the dread that kept growing as he approached. I told myself that I'd met him once and gotten away. Problem was , I had the feeling Sabrina would not burst through the doors this time.  
  
His guards stepped respectfully out of his way , giving him room. Personally , I don't think they wanted to be any closer to him than I did.  
  
He stopped just short of me , making my Panda hairs want to stand straight up.  
  
Then he spoke. / So. Our little hero has decided to honor us with a visit./  
  
I wished he would back away. It was unnerving to have him stand that close.  
  
/My guards told me that we owe most of our casualties to you? Impressive. But you seem to have come off badly in the end./ he sneered , observing my wounds.  
  
I looked defiantly up at him. Something told me I should be nervous. We had chewed up allot of his men , and here he was all calm. It bothered me.  
  
/You lost allot of your people and your only reaction is that you're impressed?/ I said derisively. /You're not sad , or even upset?/  
  
The smirk was more pronounced than ever. He laughed , /You're almost as sentimental as the Andalite scum. No , I am not regretting that I sent my men after you , especially after it earned me a prize in the end. Their only purpose is to serve me , and if that means dying ... as for being upset , have no doubts that you will atone for any pain that your friends have caused me the passing years./  
  
I felt like I'd been dosed in cold water. Atone? What did he mean by that? /I have no way of knowing exactly how much of your time you have dedicated to helping them , or for how long , but it does not matter./ he said maliciously. /I will know soon anyway./  
  
He jerked his hand in a signal to his soldiers. They leveled their weapons at my head.  
/Demorph , human./ he said coldly. /Once you are out of that ridiculous form , we can begin your infestation./  
  
If I had been human , the blood would have drained from my face. I heard his words , but I didn't believe them. He did not just say that they were going to infest me. I froze. I couldn't move , I couldn't demorph.  
  
The Visser laughed an ugly laugh. /Shall we have to resort to torture? Really , human - Melissa , was it? Use your reasoning. As a host body you will be allowed to live. You will see your parents again. All that awaits you otherwise is life as a nothlit , and us having no use for you that way , torture and death./  
  
His eyes bored into mine. /You are a juvenile, yes? Surely you don't want to die at such a young age./  
  
No. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be a great gymnast someday. I wanted to get married and have kids. I wanted to at least live long enough to get a driver's license.  
  
Sabrina and Madison's faces swam before my eyes in my memory , smiling encouragingly at me. I saw Lavender's trademark wink. I saw M.C.'s gentle smile , and Eustace's fierce determination.  
  
I thought about the days before I met Sabrina , when I was alone , and felt like my parents had abandoned me. Before I knew the Mendelites' faces , and how things had changed since then.  
  
I even thought about the days when me and Rachel had complete trust , and we were best friends.  
  
And in that instant there was no more doubt. I knew I could not betray any of them.  
  
I remembered how happy me and my parents used to be , and I knew I'd die before I became a controller.  
  
I'd made up my mind. If I was going to die I was going to at least die trying to take this monster down.  
  
I prepared to launched myself at him...  
  
Every controller in the room froze , and the guards tightened their hold on their weopons...  
  
SLAM , SLAM, SLAM! A Hork-Bajir burst through the door out of breath.  
  
" VISSER! Hruthin attacking falash! Andalite got out! Golak -"  
  
/WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT OUT???!!!!/ Visser Three roared , wheeling around and forgetting me.  
  
The Hork-Bajir hesitated , looking simultaneously terrified and guilty at once. He didn't answer.  
  
FWWAAP!  
  
Bad choice. The Hork-Bajir's head went flying. The body fell over the bridge in a bloody heap.  
  
I was very glad I was a Panda. I would have vomited. I felt violently sickened , and my stomach twisted like taffy.  
  
Many of the human controllers that had been passing below had to run to avoid it. They backed away from the corpse quickly.  
  
/IDIOTS! FOOLS! INCOMPETENTS! I. TOLD. YOU. TO. GUARD. HIM!/  
  
And if you'll believe me , a few of the human controllers had abandoned their posts and actually thrown themselves under desks , and consoles. They didn't want to be anywhere in their commanders line of sight when he was like that.  
  
I didn't have time to really contemplate what he was ranting about. Why? Because just then I saw why the other controllers had gotten away from the Hork-Bajir corpse at lightening speed. The Taxxons were already abandoning their work , busily ripping it apart.  
  
I let out a low thought speak moan , attracting the angry Yeerk Visser's attention back to me.  
  
/This is not over , human. Not over at all./ he said spitefully. / But I will have to see to you after I deal with these so called ' warriors' ' mistakes./ To his men , /Throw her into a holding cell! And so help me , if she gets out you will join the same fate as that other fool!/  
  
He stormed out muttering dark oaths.  
  
I was astounded by my luck. I wasn't a controller and I wasn't dead. Maybe in this ' cell ' I could even demorph and remorph.  
  
A sharp kick from one of my Hork-Bajir guards told me get up and start walking. They led me away.  
  
What had the Yeerk soldiers blundered on so badly? Had that Hork-Bajir really said 'Andalite'? Was I really the only prisoner on this ship?  
  
( I really apologize for the wait. I had bad writers block. That and the fact a Harry Potter fanfic has been edging its way into my brain. Visser Three was especially hard to write , and that's odd for me. I never have trouble writing him. But then , this whole chapter was hard to write. I'm taking this fic a little deeper though , and I think you'll like the way it's heading.) 


	18. The Andalite is Revealed Friend or F...

Chap -17  
  
I was prodded mercilessly down the hall by the guards and into an isolated corridor. I felt a burning pain shoot up the leg of my injured paw each time I took a step. I could limp along at best.  
  
My five person Hork-Bajir guards swaggered along casually until we reached the end. There should have been more guards , but I'm guessing the others had rallied to Visser Three to help him with his 'problem.'  
  
When they stopped walking , I stood there and stared at a dead end , baffled. What was the point of a corridor that lead to a dead end? Then, to my amazement , the metal stretched and opened to form a circular entrance just big enough for me.  
  
Don't ask me why after all I'd been through I could still be amazed. The funny thing is , if it wasn't such a sinister ship , and my enemy's ship to boot , I would probably have had a lot of fun running around , and checking what other secrets and gadgets this ship had.  
  
Seeing their technology made me wonder if the Yeerks really realized what they had. I guess on some scale they do. It was hard to picture Visser Three running around from hall to hall , and pressing whatever buttons he came across just for the fun of it. Grim as my situation was , I nearly laughed as the thought crossed my mind.  
  
" In!" a Hork-Bajir warrior ordered me.  
  
I hesitated. They were going to shut me up in some room , then leave me alone...totally alone? I'd have a chance to demorph? My heart gave a little leap , as I looked up at my guards' stoic expressions. Dare I to hope?  
  
" In!" he repeated , raising a wrist blade. " Or dead."  
  
......The Hork-Bajir need work on their English - lots of work.  
  
I entered an oval shaped , steel , cell. How did I know I wasn't being watched , from someone unseen? When I demorphed , would they rush in at me while I was vulnerable , then drag me off to the Yeerk Pool to be infested?  
  
The wounds on my Panda body screamed for relief. I swayed on my injured leg. The Hork-Bajir slashes I had received in battle were throbbing.  
  
I just had to take the chance. In two minutes and a half , I wouldn't have a choice anymore. At least I hoped there was still time. Biting back my panic , I concentrated feverishly.  
  
I nearly cried when the changes began , and I saw not front and back paws , but my own hands and feet. My fur was disappearing , my blonde hair was coming - YES!  
  
I finished changing and stood up , fully human , in a tight , black, leotard.  
  
I flexed my leg muscles , touched my hair , spoke with my own voice , and stood there a full minute staring at my hands.  
  
At last , I wrapped my arms around myself and sank to the floor.  
  
Now what? I wasn't trapped in morph , but trapped nonetheless in this steel cage. It was a dull place. Only four , glistening , steel , walls staring back at me. But there was some comfort in its concealment.  
  
I didn't kid myself though. As Visser Three had so ominously stated , it 'wasn't over' , he would be back to torment me again as soon as his little dilemma was sorted out.  
  
The question burning inside me was: Who was this Andalite? Was it possible for it not to be Aximili? If so , how did he end up here? Had they caught him yet?  
  
As if to answer my question , all of a sudden the walls of my room went weird. At first I thought they had disappeared , but when I jumped up and tried to touch them , I could see they had just gone transparent. Then all of a sudden they went opaque again. Then a wide vertical slit formed.  
  
I jumped back in dismay. I stood there absolutely terrified, thinking that they had come for me. But this soon? They'd just put me in here!  
  
But no one entered. Without thinking , I seized the chance and darted out before it changed again.  
  
No sooner had I done this , did a thought speak roar make me reconsider my decision to venture out of my cell. Maybe it was safer in there after all.  
  
/FOOLS!/ roared a now familiar enraged , telepathic voice. /THE ANDALITE FILTH HAS GOTTEN INTO THE RAMONITE CONTROL AND REGULATION PANEL! SHUT OFF ALL EXITS IMMEDIATELY!/  
  
I jumped. It made me wonder just how close he was. How far could a telepathic out burst carry?  
  
A second later the slit that had opened in my cell sealed itself back.  
  
My heart sank. Where could I go if all the exits had sealed themselves? They'd recapture me in no time!  
  
Then I remembered passing a drop shaft down the left corridor. I made a break for it. The drop shafts still had to be operational - how else could they search for the Andalite?  
  
I stepped into it, and frantically I thought up a floor number. I can't remember what , but I know I had chosen a low level. I didn't want to be anywhere near the battle bridge.  
  
I was not at all thrilled with the prospect of having to morph again after I had just changed back , but without a weapon I was defenseless. I might just have no choice.  
  
When I emerged , I nearly jumped out my skin. Running straight in the other direction was Hork-Bajir guard. His dracon beam glistened in its holster.  
  
He was probably heading towards where ever the Andalite might be. Curious , I decided to follow. If I could find this Andalite and help him , he might help me. I thought two against a whole Yeerk army was better than one. Not much better , but better.  
  
It was impossible to follow him without running. Hork-Bajir are fast. Luckily the pounding of his own footsteps covered my own.  
  
He turned down a corridor to the right , and I kept up my pursuit. Suddenly he halted. I , however , had been laboring so hard to keep up that I didn't come to a stop quite as fast.  
  
I came to more of a screeching sort of halt. The Hork- Bajir visibly stiffened. There was no doubt he'd heard me.  
  
Ok. Time for desperate measures. Rachel would truly have been proud of me.  
  
I charged for it , my foot steps pounding on the steel floor. It started to turn ... I started screaming , hoping to stun it off guard.  
  
It worked. For a split second , he froze. Only for a split second , but it was enough. I grabbed his weapon out of his holder while he was still in mid turn. And with reflexes I never knew I had - you'd be surprised at how fast you can move when you're afraid - I fired the weapon.  
  
The Hork-Bajir looked horrified , then fell stunned.  
  
I was thankful that he was only stunned. He was a Yeerk , and my enemy. That didn't mean that I wanted to kill him in cold blood. Not even for a weapon that I might protect myself with.  
  
Probably the dracon beam was set on stun , because he was ordered only to capture , and not kill whoever he was after. Not necessarily a good thing , when it comes to the Yeerks.  
  
I stood there , staring at the weapon in my hand , and breathing hard.  
  
Distantly , in front of me , I could see what looked like a door that had been barred shut.  
  
I heard what sounded like someone pounding really hard against the door. But the door vibrated with not the sound of flesh hitting steel , but steel hitting steel.  
  
I approached the door cautiously , debating whether I should make my presence known or not.  
  
The clanging sound stopped. There was a pause. Then , / YEERK FILTH! UNLOCK THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY AND FIGHT ME ,YOU COWARD!!/  
  
I jumped back. Okay! This was definently an Andalite. I almost laughed.  
  
" Hello?" I said softly , speaking cautiously , as one would to a cornered animal.  
  
There was another pause , and more clanging on the door. Then suddenly it stopped again. I could hear labored breathing on the other end.  
  
Then he spoke./ Who are you?/  
  
" Um...Melissa. Melissa Chapman." I said.  
  
/That does not sound like a Yeerkish name./ he said suspiciously.  
  
" That's because I'm a human." I replied.  
  
/You are one of HIS minions. A human CONTROLLER./ he said accused.  
  
I began to notice that the voice was young. He sounded my age.  
  
" I am not a controller." I said testily. " And if by one of 'his' minions , you mean Visser Three , - "  
  
/ Of course , Visser Three! Who else but that beast?/  
  
" Listen , to me." I said impatiently. " I'm a prisoner on this ship too. I'm not a Yeerk. I DON'T work for Visser Three , never will , never have. We aren't accomplishing anything by chattering our time away , so let me help you."  
  
He seemed to be hesitating. / If you have lied.../  
  
" You can trust me." I said. " But we have to hurry."  
  
I took his silence for assent. " You need to back away from the door." I instructed.  
  
I pushed the settings on the dracon beam higher , and leveled it with the door. " I hope you're out of the way."  
  
I paused before firing. " By the way , what's your name?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Okay. Don't tell me now. I just wondered , you know." I said conversationally. " I only know one Andalite. His name is Aximili-Esgarouth -Isthil. I hope yours is easier to pronounce."  
  
Maybe letting on that I knew an Andalite might get him to trust me.  
  
I fired the weapon. The hinges of the door melted and smoked. It gave of an acid smell.  
  
" You should be able to kick the door down now. " I told him. " Try it."  
  
I was right. In one , loud , well aimed , kick the door was down. He must have kicked with his back legs.  
  
I moved away quickly. It fell with a clang.  
  
I was getting nervous. With all the noise we were making - why hadn't the Yerks found us yet?  
  
The door was smoking profusely now. I walked forward , still ever cautious , over the door. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the smoke. Maybe I shouldn't have set the dracon beam so high after all.  
  
I couldn't see anyone .  
  
" Hey...where are you?"  
  
I was sorry I'd asked.  
  
I jolted in surprise when I felt a furry arm yank me against them from behind , and the cold blade of an Andalites tail against my throat.  
  
/ Don't move./ he said coldly.  
  
As if I could! I was already frozen with shock , and my back being pinned against his chest didn't help.  
  
This was not good...not good at all. What was going on?! Couldn't he tell I was on his side by now?!  
  
( Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been working , and work drains me. Anyone who's had to chase kids all day understands. Bad kids*shudders* Ok , could be worse , but you get my point. Yesterday evening , I came home at 5:00 and totally crashed untill 9:00. I had zero energy to hold my eyes open let alone type. I did however , manage to draw a fan art of Bakura while I was at work. You'd have to watch Yugi -Oh to know who he is. Sadly I don't own him.)  
  
Bakura: Great new chapter! I like Reubren.  
  
Author: Thanks Bakura! I knew you were my fave character for a reason....*walks way*  
  
*Switches to evil counterpart , Yami Bakura* Y. Bakura : Fool! While she's asleep I will steal the millenium computer ( she's always writing absurd fanfics with it!) BUWAHAHAHA! All the millenium items will be mine! ^^ 


	19. Reubren

Note: It's been a while^^ My computer had to go and crash on me , just the same , apologies for taking so long.  
  
DH: No worries. I have returned.  
  
Chap 18  
  
You will tell me who you are , and how you come to know the name Aximili -Esgarouth-Isthil. the Andalite said coldly.  
  
" I guess that's not a question." I said seriously. " You could ease up some. I'm not you're enemy , and I did save your butt."  
  
So I felt indignant. Why shouldn't I feel that way?  
  
That may well be , he stated cooly , but I have no way of knowing that wasn't for show.  
  
" Fair enough." I said , sighing. " I'll go with question number one first. My name is Melissa Chapman. And I know the name Aximili , because we have met."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye , I saw the green ovals on his face widen. " You know him , human? How is it , that if you're not a human controller , you know about Andalites at all?"  
  
" Because I know Mendelites." was my cheerful answer , which confused the poor guy even more.  
  
How..?   
  
" You know , " I said trying to control my irratation , " you ask an awful lot a questions for a guy who says nothing about himself. I will tell you my story. But I want you to let me go - I can't breath. And I want you to at least tell me your name."  
  
He hesitated a moment , then abruptly released me.  
  
" Thank you." I said. " Now I hope you have patience because it's a really long story , and I don't even know where to begin."  
  
The beginning would be best. he said letting in a sudden ray of cheerfulness.  
  
Hmm. Maybe the stiff act was a front. At least untill he figured out who I really was.   
  
I began to tell him , as best I could , what had happened.  
  
He tried to keep his face emotionless , but I don't guess he was very good at it , because there were parts where he seemed genuienly interested.  
  
He actually let the mask slip completely when I came to the part about my parents being controllers.   
  
How horrible that must have been. he said sounding shocked.  
  
" Well , I wasn't exactly thrilled." I said softly , not meeting his gaze.  
  
If he started feeling sorry for me , I would start feeling sorry for myself , and that I didn't need.  
  
I finished it up with the battle , and then getting captured.  
  
He looked at me sympathetically. So you don't know whether or not they survived.  
  
I looked at him defiantly , daring him to say it. They were not dead. I refused to believe it. The Mendelites were the good guys. The heros. The Hero never died.  
  
And they were my friends. I needed them.  
  
He seemed to gather that he shouldn't push it. He went for another angle instead. I didn't know human females were warriors. You must be strong...to go through so much...and still have that look in your eye...many would have broken.  
  
I blinked. I wondered what look he meant.   
  
" What about you?" I asked. " you couldn't show up on this nightmare ship without going through some stuff. And what's your name?"  
  
I am Reubren-Ashul-Tarien. he replied. And my comrades and I were attacked while we were on duty at an out post on one of Leera's moons. There were so many Hork-Bajir - we fought , but got seperated.  
  
He paused looking sad. And worried. I don't know who lived and who died , or if we even won. They cornered me in the engine room of our smaller weopon factories. I fought back , but they were overwhelming me.  
  
His face hardened and he looked ashamed. I had my tail blade at my throat. I was going to finish myself off...but they hit me with this sort of dart , and I passed out.  
  
I gasped. He stared. What is it?  
  
" You were going to kill yourself?" I said , shocked.   
  
It is dishounourable for an Andalite warrior to be taken alive...well not that I'm a warrior , I'm an aristh , so maybe they would have forgiven me. he said sullenly , staring into space.  
  
" But you can't just take your own life , because some custom says so , that's stupid!" I said , and immediately wanted to bite my tongue.   
  
I believe outright suicide is wrong , but I know that not all people think that way. If you're mind has been programmed by culture to think one thing , can one really know the difference? I hoped I hadn't offended the guy.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to.." I began.  
  
To my surprise he just gave me a weary Andalite smile. It's okay ...Melissa , was it? You're right though , of course. I guess it is pretty foolish.  
  
" Then -" I began softly , hesitating, " - then why did you try to do it?"  
  
He smile became very sad. I do not know. I guess because I figured they wouldn't consider me to be a great loss anyway. Perhaps not an excuse , but it can make one feel pretty bad. I don't know if humans understand...  
  
" No we understand. I understand." I whispered , remembering ,believing my parents no longer cared if I was alive.  
  
You see , he tried to elaborate. most Andalites have one way of -  
  
He paused to think. - of seeing things , I guess you can say , and I have another. I don't think they liked me for that.  
  
There was a light touch of humor in his voice. I used to give the instructors such arguments. But mother always told me to be honest with myself , and I am who I am.  
  
" What are your mother and father like?" I asked curiously.  
  
My mother died when I was young. A disease , Soola's disease took her life. he said sadly. And father , well I love my father. he stated simply.  
  
" I'm sorry about your mom." I said , and I was sincerely sorry.  
  
I may not like seeing my mother the way she is now , but I can still see her.  
  
Suddenly , our present situation reclaimed my attention. " Shouldn't we move before the Yeerks find us?"  
  
He chuckled. Oh I doubt they will.  
  
I was confused. " What?"  
  
Didn't you wonder why the Ramonite went strange like it did , and why you were able to escape your cell?  
  
Actually , I was curious about that. I nodded.  
  
That was me. I wrote a virus into their Ramonite control system. They don't know it , but it's slowly crashing their system , and soon the only exits left opened will be the launching bay. They will be blocked off from hindering us. he explained all of this with an expression of very great pleasure , and I decided that I liked Reubren.  
  
Still , one thig nagged me. " Reubren , exactly what is Ramonite?"  
  
A metal that can stretch to close or open , and become transparent or opaque. Very useful , too. he added. But of course it's useful , the Yeerks stole it from us.  
  
I laughed at his smugness. I guess it's in all Andalites. But its not like he made me feel inferior , he was just poking fun at the Yeerks , so it didn't bother me at all.  
  
" When we reach the launching bay, what will you do then? " I asked curiously. " You've never been on Earth. Where will you go?"  
  
There was a long pause , in which he seemed to be thinking really hard. There was a private battle going on behind his eyes.  
  
Then with an expression of wounded pride he said , I... I suppose I stay with you.  
  
" Don't look so sad." I said. "I'm not that bad of company."  
  
His eyes smiled uneasily , but a smile none the less. I'm not done with these parasites. They will pay for all they have done. You said that you fight with a group of Mendelites. If we find your companions well , then I'll join you.  
  
I nodded solemnly. " Let's get off here shall we?"  
  
Rather. he agreed. This way.  
  
" Reubren?"  
  
Yes?  
  
" You said the only that wasn't blocked off was the way to the launching bay." I said. " So the controllers who were in that area when you hacked into their system.....won't it be just as easy as following a maze?"  
  
He seemed to frown. I did think of that , but lets hope that they'll judge me to be more subtle. Don't worry , if anything we should run into perhaps a few controllers at the guard station. Nothing we can't handle.  
  
" I hope so." I said , slightly anxious.  
  
We'll take this dropshaft. he gestured towards the left.  
  
Suddenly I heard a beeping sound at the door at the end of the hall. The one I'd entered before the virus had activated. And I heard human voices.  
  
" Damn! Its all been blocked!"  
  
" That Andalite demon must have gotten there before we did And the girl is missing too."  
  
I froze. The second voice was my father.  
  
If we don't hurry , they may use a dracon beam to melt the door like you did. Reubren warned. Come on , human , we can't wait!  
  
But I just stood there.  
  
" When I get my hands on that brat , I will make her suffer. If anything , It'll be worth it to pay back this pathetic human , with all the trouble he's caused me!"   
  
I felt a white hot surge of anger pass through me. Before I knew what I was doing , I had grabbed the dracon beam off the floor , and lunged.  
  
Faster than thought , a tail whipped towards my hand and knocked the dracon beam out of my grasp.  
  
What are you doing?! the Andalite cried in alarm.  
  
I spun on him angrily. " Leave me alone! That's my father they have out there , and I'm going to save him , and you can't stop me!"  
  
I made another dive for the dracon beam.  
  
Note: Sorry I know that was short. But God knows ya'll have waited patiently enough for a new chapter. And I wanted one up as soon as possible. I hope you've enjoyed Reubren's character. He has to be if not my best , one of better made up characters. There's still allot about him I have to reveal....but later....(evil grin) 


	20. Authors Note

Authors Note:

 I have not abandoned this story. But my computer has been crashed for weeks    -   yeah. That's what was wrong.  I will be back on track as soon as possible.

I don't know how often I'll be updating , since this is my senior year , and  I have to study for that horrible entrance exam aka the ACT. Just pray for me and wish me luck. I'll be back on track soon , just let me recover. Promise ^^

SSJ Claire


	21. We Need A Plan

Authors note: I did it....I actually.....wrote...20 chapters.....wow. WOW! *dances* Ok. My moment of insanity has passed. We can proceed. ^^  
  
DH: Thanx!  
  
Chap 21 -  
  
Reubren's tail blade was again at my throat. Are you a fool?! Stop this now!  
  
I tried to shove the tail blade away. I tried with no success whatsoever.  
  
He grabbed my arms from behind with his weak Andalite arms.  
  
" Let go! I'm going to save him , I won't let them have him , LET ME GO!" I shouted angrily , turning my head to glare at him.  
  
I gasped when I looked into his eyes. They looked sad. Very sad. He also looked serious.   
  
You cannot succeed this way , and I think you realize this even now. You desire your family back , and I understand...I...I have lost someone special too. And he's - I can never save him. He's gone.  
  
There was an unmistakable shake in his voice now. My glare faded away. Was he..crying?  
  
You want to make their sacrafice vain by throwing away your only chance to save them? he demanded angrily. If you go now, they'll have a new human controller. Then who will help you?  
  
I slumped in defeat. He was telling the truth. I hated it. I hated that he knew what he was talking about. That he was actually giving me a rational reason for not busting that door down and -  
  
My arms started to shake. And soon my whole body was too. I wanted to scream. Why did I have to make such a terrible choice? This wasn't the way life was supposed to be.I was supposed to be a normal kid.  
  
It'll be okay. he said gently releasing me. You aren't running away by turning around and waiting for another chance.  
  
I felt a lightly furred , delicate hand slip into to mine. Let's leave while we can.  
  
For some odd reason I felt embarrassed. " I didn't think Andalites were hand holders."  
  
We're not , actually. he replied. But I learned a little bit about humans in an alien civilizations class I once took , and we were shown pictures of humans like that. I noticed they always seemed happier when they were holding hands so ...  
  
" Thank you , Reubren." I smiled , touched.  
  
He looked nonplussed.  
  
" You are trying to comfort me. I appreciate it."  
  
I tugged his hand and we began to run , with an odd little awkard silence between us. It was hard to keep up. He was fast. We leapt into the drop shaft , and went shooting down below.  
  
My hair shot straight up in a single stream , and I felt as though I had jumped from a building.   
  
Our impact , however , was soft.  
  
Hurry! Reubren urged.  
  
" Reubren!" I gasped as we cut the edge of the next hall narrowly. " I can't ... run that fast!"  
  
Reubren looked thoughtful , though he never stopped moving. Of course - only two legs. I'm going to stop. Hurry and get on my back!  
  
He stopped and I hoisted myself onto his back. " I'm not to heavy am I?"  
  
No. It's fine. Hold on tight!  
  
We flew forward , and I instantly had to grab him around the waist to keep from being thrown off.   
  
Reubren seemed nervous. What was he thinking about?  
  
Gee Melissa lets see. said a voice in my head. Maybe he's nervous because he's on a ship full of Yeerks and just can't get off fast enough.  
  
When we rounded the next corridor , I felt Reubren tense up. His tail arched higher.  
  
A guard station. But no one was there. He visibly relaxed , but not much.  
  
" What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
It's odd..I don't like it.  
  
" Maybe they went looking for us." I suggested hopefully.  
  
Yes , but they should have at least left some guards in case we came this way - it's absurd....it's too easy.  
  
With a sinking feeling , I realized I had to agree. It was way too easy. The door in front of us would lead us to the launching bay , and the escape pods.  
  
It was frightening the number of ships I saw there. I hadn't wanted to admit that the Yeerks were that powerful. But seeing this amount of preparation...exactly how much were we up against?  
  
But what disturbed me more , was that there were still no human controllers to be seen anywhere. Reubren was right. We should have ran into trouble by now.  
  
The door on the opposite end of the launching bridge over there should contain the -  
  
Reubren never finished his sentence. Every door all around the launching bay shot open. And out of every door came at least a dozen armed Hork-Bajir. With weapons aimed right at our hearts.  
  
I'm pretty sure that this new feeling crawling to the surface of my being was despair. How in the world would we get out of this?!  
  
I heard Reubren say something in Andalite language I'm pretty sure was a curse. But he was not looking at the Hork-Bajir. He was looking at who the Hork-Bajir were clearing a path for. If one thing could have made this moment worse - and yet of course he'd have to be at the center of it all - was Visser Three's triumphant smirk as he spotted us.  
  
Joined forces have we? he sneered at me and Reubren. Amusing as it was , I'm afraid it won't last for long - or will it? I dare say you'll still be on the same side...  
  
Here he paused with a truly evil smile in his eyes. ...but not the side you wanted. So sorry. To his warriors , Take them!  
  
Sabrina's POV  
  
We decided to meet in our hideout as opposed to Cassie's barn , where we may have been more easily caught. 'We' was my people and the animorphs.  
  
They took the news about as well as we did. I won't even go into how Marco took it. Cassie looked worried, and scared , as well she should be. But what shocked me the most, was that Rachel had nothing to say.  
  
Not that she didn't care. On the other hand she cared very much. And I think that's why she was withdrawn , and had not spoken a single word the entire meeting. That's why there was no blood left in her face. That's why her fists kept clenching and unclenching at her sides.  
  
" This is bad." Jake said.  
  
If Jake was shaken , like me , he didn't show it. Of course. Leaders can never show their people that they are afraid. It gives them too much reason to be afraid themselves.  
  
" We have to save her." Madison said firmly. " She's one of our own now."  
  
Lavender nodded her assent.  
  
" The question is , do we have a plan?" Matt asked.  
  
" Bingo." Marco agreed. " We can't just bust in , guns blazing. That's what they're expecting."  
  
Jake ran his fingers through his hair. " He's right. Visser Three is probably waiting for us to ring the door bell."  
  
" So then let's not." M.C. said with sly smile.   
  
" You have a plan?" I asked surprised.  
  
" I might." he said seriously. He turned to Jake. " I need a favor."  
  
"What?" Jake looked nonplussed.  
  
" I need you to contact the Chee right away." M.C. said. " Tell the to find out all the know about our friend's present situation , and ships leaving and coming to the Blade Ship." 


	22. New Morphs and the Plan

DH: Sorry. I just had really bad writers block , so I kinda had to squeeze that last chapter out.  
  
Chap20 -  
  
So tell me again , why are we here , and why do we have to knock out five Hork-Bajir? Jake asked , sounded irritated. In the old drug store district , in the middle of the night I might add?  
  
' Here' was a boating dock on the outskirts of town. Just old , dingy , oil stained docks. They looked like they'd been around a few hundred years and rebuilt.   
  
There was a good reason Jake was nervous , though. This really wasn't a nice part of town. One only had to look around at the graffiti to tell.  
  
We were perched on the roof of an old , abandoned , café in bird morph. Yes , we were in bird morph. Owl morph. It was very distracting.  
  
I guess owls don't get along very well with other owls. I guess it's like Tobias says with hawks : they like to have their territory to themselves. And it may have been another reason that Jake seemed aggravated. I think with our owl instincts , we were just all annoyed to have each other around at the moment.  
  
We need to be here , because sometimes the Yeerks come to these piers to collect water. I said , patiently.  
  
THIS polluted dump?! Rachel said , incredulous. I was relieved. It had been a while since she had spoken.  
  
They can get water wherever they want. Matt said. With their technology , it's not much of a trick to purify it.  
  
And we need Hork-Bajir , so that my people can aquire them. I added. We never got Hork-Bajir morphs , remember?  
  
I would almost like this place. Madison said dreamily.  
  
WHAT? Cassie said in disbelief.  
  
Oh , not the pollution and all. Madison continued , conversationally. But if you look at the shops bunched together , and the actual district itself , it reminds me of a little abandoned town in an RPG I played once.  
  
Wait a second. Marco said. You mean Mendelites back on your home world are playing our RPG's?!  
  
Well , no actually. It was one of our RPG's , except we don't call them that. Translated it would be something like ' Virtual Simulation Role Play ' , but we could probably get our hands on your games if we wanted.  
  
You could. Lavender said cheerfully. I have a friend on the home world that collects them.  
  
Mendelites and humans are interested in many strange things. Aximili commented. what is a 'role play'?  
  
They're here! M.C. cried , and the conversation ended without Aximili getting the answer to his question.  
  
The air in front of the pier shimmered , and what looked like a small Yeerk transport ship was revealed.  
  
They must know this is a disserted place , to be showing themselves. Matt said , surprised.  
  
Yeah , that's why they picked this spot. M.C. agreed.  
  
Okay , we have to move fast guys. Jake said. We'll land behind that wall of boxes and crates and morph to something more formidable.  
  
We'll be tough enough in our own form. M.C. said. Sabs? Maybe we should go first and let them cover us.  
  
True....then it's done. I agreed.  
  
We landed in the shadows and began to demorph. I decided to cause the diversion.  
  
I walked out calmly from behind the crates , grinning innocently. The first probe was being out into the water as I walked. But I wasn't planning to politely knock on the door.  
  
I concentrated on the glowing energy ball forming in my hand. I hurled it at the side of the ship knocking it side ways.  
  
Whump!  
  
I heard bodies falling over , and allot of cursing in Galard. The door shot open. Fools. Just what I wanted.  
  
A Hork-Bajir leaped out , with a dracon beam.  
  
" Hi!" I waved idiotically. " So , how are things up in orbit? Not so good? Yeah well that's how it goes when your boss is a tyrant , I guess."  
  
He hesitated. I don't think he knew whether to yell , Mendelite , human , or Andalite at this point.  
  
He recovered quickly and scowled , like only a Hork-Bajir can. " Die!"  
  
But before he'd even fired his blast at me , I 'd fired energy back , and knocked him into the wall. He slouched and stayed that way. The others were not hard to take out. We aquired them. And of course , Taxxon pilots aren't great fighters.  
  
The plan was simple. Simple and dangerous. We were to become Visser Three's personal guard.  
  
( Short I know. But the next chapter will be allot , longer as it is the last one. I feel it is time to wrap up this story. I'm losing interest , and you probably are too by now , and if I keep going I'll kill it. But if you really liked this story , don't be upset , the sequel is already done , and I'll tell you what it is in the next update. Ja ne!I'll try to get the new chap by friday or saturday.^^)) 


	23. Shorm

Chap 21

Melissa's POV

Surrounded. There was no way we could possibly escape and it would be foolishness to hope we could. There had to be roughly a hundred Hork-Bajir in the launching bay. As for luck, I'm not sure I believe in it. However, if the luck was real, surely we'd had the last of ours. There was no way, even if I were in morph , that Reubren and I could fight them all and hope to win.

Visser Three seemed to agree with my thinking. He was enjoying this immensely, his alien eyes alight with an amused smirk as his Hork-Bajir warriors seized us. One, of course, was enough to ensure that I wasn't going anywhere. Its large claw was wrapped around both my wrists. I tried not to focus on how insignificant and weak I felt at that moment. To tell you the truth, I felt like I was in a dream. Like this couldn't be happening to me. Not again.

It took four to subdue Reubren who was struggling wildly. I felt sorrier for him than I did myself. After all he'd gone through to escape. Just to get recaptured by an enemy that had caused him so much torment already.

A private thought-speak reached my mind. /Melissa don't do anything. Don't struggle. Don't morph. We took out allot of the real guards, and some of this is even the Chee's handiwork but there are still real Hork-Bajir in this room. We need to play this out.

I reeled and for a moment I was sure I'd pass out of from shock. _Sabrina's voice! A morph!_ I wanted to cry from sheer relief and joy, but I knew better than to react in any way that would make our enemy suspect. I think I remembered something vague about the Chee, but I didn't care. The idea, the very thought, that there was some way out of this mess was all I could think of.

I noticed that Reubren had stopped struggling. He seemed to be experiencing shock and weakness. The others must have just contacted him in thought speech as well.

Visser Three assessed our new state of being. /You're giving up this meaningless effort to resist me I see. he gloated. Pity. I hoped you'd struggle. It almost takes the enjoyment out of it.

But he didn't notice a Hork-Bajir subtly edging behind him all the while. / Oh I think you're going to be the one to go down without a struggle, Yeerk!

"Madison!" I cried out joyfully, unable to keep from grinning.

Even as I said that, with a fast, sharp blow to the back of the head, the Yeerk Visser dropped like a stone. He didn't even have time to react. Sabrina released me and my friends released Reubren. I stared in confusion. Only eleven of the Hork-Bajir I saw there reacted at all. The ones that did shouted in dismay as it dawned on them what had happened. One jumped forward to challenge Madison, who looked intent on finishing Visser Three off rather than just knocking him out. So, her success was hindered as she had to deal with him.

/Figures. Marco's voice moaned, though I couldn't track the source of where it had come from.

/Well, at least we've gotten what we wanted. Matt said. I think we all agreed that is would suck if we had to fight Hork-Bajir AND deal with Visser Three morphing something weird at the same time. /

The remaining Hork-Bajir were so panicked they didn't seem to know which of my friends to attack first. To say that they were in shock would have been an understatement. One finally snapped out of it.

" Why are you gharaf standing kurfash!" screamed one of them to their motionless compatriots. " Get them!"

/Oh, I wouldn't do that./ Lavender's voice said cheerfully.

Then I heard Jake's thought speech. / Erek, drop the hologram/

Immediately many Hork-Bajir vanished and that was most of them. None were left but the pitiable group that was forced to face us - and in tiger, gorilla, grissly, wolf and hawk morph (plus Ax of course,) were the animorphs. They had been hidden behind the hologram the whole time. I could have sworn Rachel's bear morph was grinning.

/Of all the sneaky plans, this has gotta be our best/ she crowed.

/Yeah, well don't forget who came up with most of it. / Matt sniffed.

/We get it Matt, we get it./ Marco drawled. / You're a prodigy strategist./

Matt's Hork-Bajir morph grinned. /I am aren't I/

/Don't encourage him, Marco. / M.C. advised.

/I played a role in this too. / Sabrina huffed.

Jake began testily/Excuse me people, but - /

Sabrina cut in/I mean why are we talking? We still have work to do/

/Uh, huh. / Cassie said, sounding amused. That's what you meant to say./

I almost felt sorry for our enemies as the Hork-Bajir realized that at least five of them were morphed Mendelites. There is not much to record about what happened to the eleven remaining Hork-Bajir soldiers. There were the animorphs, the Mendelites, plus me and Reubren. That was thirteen to eleven and two of them fled. Plus their Visser was unconscious. It was a short battle. As relieved as I felt to be alive and uninfested, I was bothered. I wasn't morphed so I hadn't any real role in the battle. A Hork-Bajir had made a futile attempt to take me prisoner again and Reubren had swiftly taken care of him.

/ I think I like your friends. / he informed me, and the last Hork-Bajir , deciding that it was a fruitless fight, fled.

I really wish we had payed more attention to the ones that got away. I was smiling and saying something about being pretty tough myself when in panda morph. That's when an alarm began to sound.

BBBRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEET! BREEEEEEEEEEEEEET! BREEEEEEEET! BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! BREEEET!

I heard M.C. curse. / I knew something didn't feel right/

/The ones we let get away have sounded the alarm. / Jake said grimly.

/ Yes. / Sabrina agreed. / You can also be sure that there are allot more able bodied soldiers on this ship than what we took out on our way in. So, in conclusion: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE/

/Preferably before that noise wakes the Visser up/ M.C. added.

/ Melissa, morph if you can./ Tobias said as we began to move. To Reubren/Sorry for the lack of formalities, but we have no time to be introduced./

Reubren gave a nervous laugh. / I'm not too worried about formalities myself right now./

He gave Aximili a curious look just the same. Like he couldn't believe he was seeing another andalite - much less Elfangor's stranded younger brother. Aximili was having a similar reaction to Reubren.

I heard the slamming of Hork-Bajir feet. They sounded like they were getting close.

" I won't have time to go Panda." I said in a slightly high voice. " How far is the nearest ship out of here?"

/We were held prisoner here before you met us. / Aximili said. /We know a short cut to some escape pods. It isn't a long way to run; we just need to use that drop shaft opposite the one you two came from. /

/Alright everyone. / Lavender said. / If no one has anything else to say, let's star running. All who don't know the way, follow/

And with that, we plunged down the drop shaft. Sabrina yelled instructions about the level to stop at and how. The drop shaft would go are stop wherever my thoughts directed it. It was impressive technology. Except the running-for-my-life thing kind of put a damper on my enjoying it. I'm glad that the escape pods were directly in front of us. I've mentioned before how fast Hork-Bajir; Reubren and Aximili could run even faster. The animal morphs the animorphs sported were swift as well. I didn't want to try to keep up with any of them in human form.

The pods were not that much to look at. They were just that - round, metallic pods. We could fit two to a pod. The minute I figured out how to open it I jumped in. I didn't pay attention to who I jumped in with or vice versa. I didn't want to spend another minute on the Blade Ship.

The pod shot out of the belly of the ship and I was back in space for the second time. This time, I was going home. I sank into the corner exhausted. It was then that I noticed the Andalite that was to be my partner for the ride back.

Reubren looked down at me, concerned. /Are you allright, Melissa/

I smiled when he said my name. " I am now. I'm going back to Earth."

/Ah. Yes, that would be source of relief to you. / He peered through the window of the pod. /So much water. /

" Is that a bad thing?" I wondered.

/ No. It's a beautiful planet./

We didn't say much for a while. But I had an impulse to say something.

" Reubren, you'll see your home again too." I reassured him.

/I hope so. / he said. But he didn't sound hopeful. Then/ How long has Aximili been on Earth/

" I….I don't know." I admitted.

He was bothered. There were probably allot of things going on inside of him that he was trying not to show. I knew. I'd gone through it myself. I felt a wave of sympathy for him. I stood up and stood beside him by the window. We looked at my planet together.

" It's not too bad. The planet, I mean. It has its ups and downs, but where I'm from it's been mostly good. Where I live now, there's a forest and a meadow - you know, places with grass." I explained, trying to keep his mind on positive things. " You'd have Aximili for company, and just stuck with us. Not that if you ever felt alone and wanted to hang out I'd mind - I mean we'd mind : the mendelites, the animorphs and - HEY!"

I ceased my rambling and stared at the tail blade slowly moving towards my throat. I caught the slightest gleam in Reubren's eyes. An andalite smile.

" W-what are you _doing_?" I stammered, backing away a little.

/ Don't move. Don't worry, this isn't going to harm you. / he reassured me sounding amused.

I relaxed a little. He seemed sincere. Confused, I stood still. A cool blade touched my throat and rested there. For a full minute, he didn't draw it back. I looked into his eyes and he into mine and suddenly I wasn't even scared anymore. He didn't cut me on the blade ship. I knew he wouldn't cut me now. I can't explain it. There was this strange feeling of trust flowing through both of us. Finally, he pulled away.

/It is done. / he said simply.

I just stared at him. " Uh-huh. Do you mind explaining that? At first I thought you were playing a bad joke."

His smile was more evident than before. / No joke. Just a ritual that's done between close friends on my planet. /

I gave him a curious look He just laughed.

Authors Note: I know what you are thinking : ' WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN !' I'm sorry! ; It's been a long time and I really don't have a good excuse except that I had slipped out of my animorphs faze for a while. But I said I'd finish this and I will. The next chap will probably be the epilogue.

But I haven't forgotten any of you. Thank you so much for all your reviews and asking for more, some of you DEMANDING more. Well here it is.

Had to do WEIRD things to make thought speak

show up. Don't ask.


End file.
